Glorioso Atardecer
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Cuando el deseo y la pasión, pueden volver realidad todo aquello que has anhelado. Thor / Loki


**Notas:** ¡Y se hizo la luz! jeje...Pues, nuevamente me encuentro entre ustedes, después de una larga desaparición...Se que ya había comentado por ahí, que pronto aparecería con un nuevo one shot, y ese "pronto", se fue prolongando y prolongando, hasta ahora, así que me disculpo, por no cumplir con eso, de forma puntual ^^...Ahora bien, pasando a lo que nos interesa, les traigo otro fic Thorki, 100% lemonoso...si, leyeron bien, otro -w-...No se si sea el calor que está haciendo, el arsenal de imágenes que la red me ha proporcionado, o como me dijo mi beta, "son las hormonas", pero la inspiración para el genero perverso, está llegando...y espero que no se vaya xD...Ahm, una disculpa por las posibles faltas de ortografía, y errores gramaticales, que pueda haber, no dispongo de Word, por ahora, para editar y corregir como se debe, y mi beta está demasiado ocupada con la escuela...No es justificación, pero traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible ^^...Ahora si, para no hacer más largo todo esto, dejo el fic en sus sacrosantos ojos, esperando no causar muertes, por hemorragia crónica, y que la demora haya valido la pena, nuevamente ^^...Disfruten ;)...

**Advertencias:** Lemon vespertino xD...Ehm, en este fic, ambos saben que Loki es adoptado, así que no creo que deba de colocar la palabra "incesto", pero por si las dudas, lo aclaro jeje...

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics...

**Glorioso Atardecer**

Silencio. Todo en completo, absoluto, y reconfortante silencio. Ni un solo sonido, ni murmullo, ni movimiento, más que la danza irregular de las flamas, de unas cuantas antorchas pequeñas, empotradas en lo alto de las paredes laterales, que iluminaban el cuarto de baño, de una habitación solitaria. La cual, se pintaba ya de tonos naranja y marrón, debido a que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, tiñendo todo Asgard, de aquellos cálidos colores de atardecer. Aunque, no todo era tranquilidad y sosiego, en aquellos alrededores.

Dentro del palacio, en el gran salón de reuniones, se llevaba a cabo un alegre y festivo banquete, gracias a la gloriosa cacería que Thor, y compañía, hubiesen obtenido, al internarse por casi toda la mañana, en uno de los vastos bosques del reino. La presa, un jabalí enorme, de pelaje marrón oscuro, con cierta tonalidad cobriza, y prominentes colmillos de marfil. Habían cazado animales de este tipo, cientos de veces, pero ninguno igual a ese. Era enorme. Podía llegar a triplicar, fácilmente, la longitud del buen Volstagg, y eso, ya era preocupante. Por lo que no fue novedad, que pasaran todo el día tratando de lograr tal hazaña, aunque con ciertas dificultades. Pero nada que el mejor grupo de guerreros, de toda la región, como se hacían llamar, y con justa razón, no pudiera solucionar. Al final, su tenacidad, valor, y un poco de demencia, se vieron recompensados, generosamente, llevando a la mesa del palacio, un magnífico festín, complaciendo al rey Odín. Quien les otorgó diversos tesoros, y regalos lujosos, a todos y cada uno de los guerreros participantes en la cacería. Así como también, una vasta dotación de vino, cerveza, y porciones más que generosas, de aquel rebosante jabalí, rodeado de frutos y condimentos, que le daban un sabor por demás exquisito. Un verdadero banquete, digno de los Dioses.

El ambiente se respiraba animoso, gozoso, y con cierto olor a licor, por doquier. Gente cantando, bailando al ritmo de la música proveniente de tambores, arpas, flautas, y guitarras rústicas, acompañados de panderos armoniosos, que hacían del banquete algo más parecido a una celebración nupcial, o al festejo posterior a una batalla victoriosa. Por el lado que se mirase, uno se daba cuenta que la celebración estaba en pleno apogeo, y tenía pinta de seguir hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sino era que hasta el día siguiente, pero todo aquello lo valía. Y bien lo sabían todos los que estaban reunidos, en aquel lugar.

La dama Sif, hablaba con Hogun, de forma muy sonriente y animosa. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, a causa de su tercera copa de vino, logrando hacer con ello que el de ojos rasgados, el mimbro más serio, y propio del grupo de guerreros, sonriera varias veces con aire divertido, e incluso tímido, ante la vista tan graciosa de la dama, claramente, en un estado no muy elocuente. La guerrera más fiera de todo Asgard, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a beber más de dos copas, de aquel líquido tinto, y de hecho, jamás rebasaba su _límite_. Solo en ocasiones especiales, como esa, era que Sif, podía llegar a terminarse, ella sola, una barrica. Claro, terminando por arrastrar tanto los pies, como las palabras, de forma un tanto impropia y vergonzosa, pero siempre siendo resguardada por alguno de los tres guerreros, o incluso todos. Dependiendo de la situación.

También se encontraba Fandral, quien platicaba, muy amenamente, con un grupo de doncellas. No terminando por decidirse, a cual de todas invitar a pasar la noche en su habitación. Aunque comenzaba a pensar, minuciosamente, en pasarla con todas ellas. Mientras tanto, Volstagg devoraba, con singular apetito, cuanto platillo había sobre la mesa, aparte de su buena porción de carne de jabalí. Aumentando ya, un par de barriles de cerveza, uno de vino, y algunos frutos, a su extenso y suculento menú. El único ausente de aquel grupo, era Thor. Y es que, todo aquel movimiento en el bosque, lo había dejado completamente exhausto, ya que gran parte de que el jabalí estuviera ahora sobre aquella mesa, había sido obra suya. Y aunque hubiese podido recurrir a su siempre fiel amiga, _la cerveza_, para reunir fuerza y vigor, en realidad estaba agotado, por no decir _muerto_. Y lo único que quería, era un justo, y bien merecido, descanso reparador. Por esa razón, cuando se excusó con sus amigos, ninguno le impidió la retirada. Puesto que aunque era importante para ellos, pasar todo el día con el príncipe asgardiano, celebrando hasta la mañana siguiente, o hasta quedar inconscientes por el licor, lo era más su bienestar. Fue así que Thor, se había retirado a su habitación, casi desde el principio. Se encerró con llave, para no ser molestado por nadie, dispuesto a tomar un largo y relajante, baño de tina, hasta que su cuerpo se arrugara, y el agua perdiera el calor que ahora le cobijaba.

El rubio se hallaba sentado, dentro de la gran tina de madera, recargado completamente en esta, con los brazos sobresaliendo, en la orilla, y dando la espalda a la entrada. La cual, solo era cubierta por una cortina de terciopelo, color vino, delicadamente adornada por grabados de símbolos asgardianos, en hilo dorado. Misma que presentaba una abertura, por la mitad, pero sin llegar a estar completamente dividida, en la parte superior. El agua caliente, cubría el cuerpo de Thor, hasta poco más arriba del ombligo, mientras que el vapor que de esta se desprendía, impregnaba el ambiente, en su totalidad, esparciendo un suave aroma a jazmín, mezclado con manzanilla. Creando una especie de visión brumosa, y ensoñadora, digna de un hermoso sueño fantasioso. Aquel vapor, había humedecido ya, el cabello ensortijado, del rubio, y tornado la piel de su rostro, de un tono sonrosado, con ciertas perlas de sudor, que brotaban de su frente. Thor cerró los ojos, casi al instante de haberse sumergido, dentro de la tina, buscando confort y descanso. Dejándose mimar por aquel vapor, que le envolvía, y le recorría, con su cálido roce, llevándole a un estado de total tranquilidad. Un estado de quietud y sosiego, completamente hetéreo. Respirando pausada, y regularmente.

Tan perdido en aquella sensación de abandono reconfortante, se encontraba, que ni siquiera escuchó el abrirse de la puerta, de su habitación. Misma que se había encargado de cerrar, muy bien, para que nadie se atreviera a interrumpir su momento de restauración, pero que por lo visto, la cerradura carecía de eficacia. La puerta se abrió lo necesario, y de forma extremadamente cuidadosa, para no ocasionar ningún tipo de rechinido, que delatara la violación de aquel seguro. Casi al instante, una silueta de talle alto, y esbelto, se adentró en la habitación, cerrando rápidamente la puerta, tras de sí, de la misma forma precavida, para no advertir de su presencia, en el interior del lecho. Avanzó a paso suave y liviano, atravesando toda la estancia, en completo silencio, sumamente sigiloso. Al ir pasando por el frente de la cama, el sujeto se acercó a esta, y extendió la mano izquierda, palpando sutil, y delicadamente, la superficie, cubierta por una sábana de seda roja. Tocándole apenas con la yema de los dedos. Inmediatamente, una media sonrisa se asomó por sus delgados labios, al tiempo que el par de antorchas diminutas, custodiando cada lado de la entrada, eran encendidas de la nada, mostrando flamas tenues, y discretas, apenas iluminando la alcoba. Dándole una sensación cálida, intima, y sensual, a la vez.

Momentos después, la silueta llegó a las afueras del cuarto de baño, situado en la esquina derecha, al fondo de la habitación. Ahí, aguardó por algunos segundos, parado justo frente a la tela que separaba a la bañera del lecho, para luego, introducirse de forma ágil, y cautelosa, tratando de no abrir demasiado la abertura de la cortina, para no hacer cambiar la temperatura cálida, que lograba percibir del interior. Y ahí le vio. Thor, de espaldas a él, sumido en un profundo sueño, a la luz del fuego. Con el bao impregnando cada rincón de la estancia, y aquel aroma suave, que le nublaba los sentidos. Amaba ese aroma. Olerlo, siempre le recordaba a la persona que solía usarla. Aquel, en quien sus pensamientos se perdían. En quien sus memorias divagaban. Justo como en aquel momento.

Loki cerró los ojos, por unos instantes, al tiempo que inhalaba profundamente, llenándose de aquel aroma relajante. Dejando que transitara por cada poro de su rostro, ahora ligeramente sonrosado, a causa de la tibieza del lugar. Segundos después, volvió a abrir sus esmeraldas orbes, las cuales, parecían brillar de un modo pícaro y vivaz, para luego, sonreír de medio lado, con aire travieso. Avanzó, livianamente, un par de pasos, y se recargó, después, en el muro a su derecha, con la planta del pie izquierdo, colocada sobre la pared, y cruzando los brazos, a la altura del pecho. Mirando fijamente al ojiazul, quien seguía, completamente, ignorante a la situación.

-Hoy te fuiste muy temprano

La suave y profunda voz de Loki, hizo que Thor despertara sobresaltado. Abriendo los ojos de golpe, y dando un ligero brinco, al tiempo que sentía el corazón agolpado en su garganta, entre otras cosas, ante la sorpresiva visita del ojiverde. Mismo que había dibujado una expresión, por demás burlona y picaresca, en su fino rostro, a la par que reía cínicamente.

-Hmhmhm...tranquilo, solo soy yo

-¡Arrgh! ¡Rayos, Loki! ¡¿Por qué siempre haces eso?!

El rubio se quejó, ladeando el rostro, levemente, sin modificar demasiado su posición, en tanto que trataba de regresar a la calma.

-Hmhm...Oh, vamos Thor, ¿tan sucia tienes la conciencia, que mi sola presencia te asusta?

Loki dijo, en son de burla, aunque denotando cierto matiz perverso y presuntuoso, en sus palabras, logrando que Thor se abrumara, ligeramente. Puesto que aquel comentario, no había sido soltado al aire, solo por que si, ni mucho menos por casualidad.

Loki, siempre decía las cosas con un fin. Siempre elegía un modo, y un tono, en la forma de expresar algo, dependiendo de aquello que quisiera causar, o provocar, y dependiendo también, del ser a quien quisiera engatusar. Y esto, Thor lo sabía muy bien. Por eso era que se sentía un tanto nervioso. El ojiazul, podía resistir largos días de camino, hacia un lugar en conflicto. Podía resistir la más dura, y cruenta, de las batallas. Incluso, soportaba los días de reuniones, de carácter político y diplomático, a las que Odín le exigía presentarse. Pero aún no lograba resistirse, a las engañosas insinuaciones del pelinegro. Cuando no lo miraba con sutil sugerencia y travesura, en medio de la cena, jugueteaba cínicamente con el trozo de algún fruto, prendido de su tenedor. Llevándoselo a los labios, donde delineaba estos, lenta, y delicadamente, para luego, lamer el fruto, con sutileza, haciéndose el "inocente". Terminando por meterse el trozo a la boca, y posar la mirada penetrante, sobre Thor, mientras poco a poco, iba retirando el tenedor de entre sus labios. Y cuando no se trataba de eso, era el vino. El _bendito_ vino. Mismo que Loki bebía, de la misma forma sugestiva, mirándole directamente a los ojos, dejando que al final, una gota de líquido tinto, resbalara por la comisura de su boca. La cual, terminaba siendo limpiada, por la punta de su lengua, de forma demasiado insinuante, o por el dedo medio de su mano. Mismo que colectaba la gota, y la llevaba hasta su boca, donde le lamía, o succionaba, de la forma más desvergonzada, y bochornosa, posible. Provocando que el ojiazul le mirara, con expresión ensoñada. Tragando saliva con nerviosismo, sudando frío, y clavando ese par de zafiros, en cada una de sus deshinibidas acciones. Manteniendo los labios entreabiertos, como tratando de "saborear" el momento perverso, que Loki le regalaba.

Por otro lado, Loki sabía que aquel tipo de comentarios, y acciones sorpresivas, de su parte, siempre lograban perturbar al rubio, y eso le encantaba. Le gustaba ponerlo tenso, abrumado, pero más le complacía ver el cambio tanto de expresiones, como de color en su rostro. Pasando de su tono normal, ligeramente bronceado, a uno completamente ruborizado, mientras parecía perderse en una clase de trance, mostrándose plenamente embelesado. Atrapado y rendido, bajo su travieso encanto. Y aunque en ese momento no podía verle de frente, aún, sabía que Thor ya no se encontraba del todo, en un estado relajado. Cosa que le hizo sonreír de lado, lleno de complacencia, por lo que intuía pasaba con el ojiazul. Esa era una de sus más grandes virtudes. No había ser que se resistiese a su encanto sutil, y perverso. Por lo menos, no la gran mayoría, y entre ellos, se encontraba Thor. Loki, podía seducir a quien quisiese, quien fuese, hombre o mujer, no había distinción. Pero solo había uno, que lograba encender su deseo, de forma tal, que cuando lo tenía cerca, era como si no existiese nadie más que él. Nadie era capaz de despertar sus más bajos instintos, sus ansias, sus fantasías más ardientes, que el hijo de Odín... Thor. Y por volver realidad todos, y cada uno de aquellos sueños, llenos de pasión, donde los protagonistas eran ellos mismos. Donde terminaba gritando su nombre, y despertando con un deseo incontenible, dejar a de lado las insinuaciones, pasando ahora, a las acciones claras y concisas.

-Muy gracioso, Loki

Thor renegó, con cierta molestia. Aunque enfadado no lo estaba, realmente. Más sin en cambio, si mostraba algo de tensión en su voz, y por supuesto, aquello no pudo dejar de ser notado por Loki.

-Lo se

Loki, alzó ligeramente el rostro, denotando falsa superioridad, y acentuando el cruce de brazos en su regazo, conservando aquel brillo pícaro en sus ojos. En tanto que Thor, no pudo más que sonreír de forma irónica, al tiempo que dejaba salir un suspiro cansado, ante el sarcasmo del ojiverde cínico, mientras que negaba levemente con la cabeza. Volviendo a mirar al frente, tratando de no prestarle demasiada atención. Aunque le era claro, que su paz y tranquilidad, se habían perturbado por completo.

Apenas había llegado, y Thor ya comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, con la presencia de Loki, dentro de aquel lugar privado, intimo. No era que nunca hubiesen compartido momentos así, en el pasado. De hecho, solían escabullirse de los demás, e ir a sambullirse al río, de aguas resplandecientes, en tonos arco iris, que yacía a las faldas de una de las grandes montañas de Asgard. Se escapaban bastante seguido, mientras eran solo un par de niños, e incluso algunas ocasiones más, después de que dejaran de serlo. Solo que hubo una vez, la ultima, donde Thor por fin prest atención al hermoso ser, en el que su hermanastro se había convertido. Motivo que terminó por causarle un _pequeño_ problema, justo frente al ojiverde. Ya que Thor, al quedar atrapado por la vista tan espléndida de Loki, completamente desnudo, introduciéndose al agua, lentamente, caminando hacia atrás, ante sus ojos, incitándole a seguirle con un movimiento sugestivo del dedo indice, más una mirada de lobo hambriento, terminó por ocasionar que su cuerpo reaccionara, con aquella provocativa escena. Por lo que Loki, al ver como el ojiazul se ruborizaba, hasta las orejas, y una protuberancia, bastante ansiosa, se dejaba notar en la entrepierna de Thor, aún con el pantalón de cuero negro puesto, no pudo evitar reír maliciosamente, mientras le dedicaba una mirada traviesa, acompañada de una frase como, ¿_si quieres, puedo ayudarte con eso?_ Ante lo cual, Thor terminó con el rostro más encendido, que si fuera hierro al rojo vivo, pasando saliva con dificultad, para luego, carraspear en varias ocasiones, desviando la mirada, al tiempo que sentía un sudor frío, recorriéndole la espalda.

Esto no hizo, más que hacer que Loki pegara una carcajada, ya metido completamente dentro del agua, para luego, de un par de minutos de risa incontrolable, ante la mirada indignada, y sumamente avergonzada, de Thor, sacar la mano derecha, del interior del agua, con la palma al frente, haciendo el deje de acariciarle, a la distancia, del pecho hacia abajo, posándose al final, sobre la entrepierna del rubio. Permaneció así, por algunos segundos, mientras que Thor notaba, con expresión inquieta y dudosa, como Loki tenía la mirada puesta sobre aquel lugar. Observándole muy atenta, y fijamente, haciendo que su corazón se sobresaltara, y respirara de forma pesada y profunda. Momentos después, Loki sonrió de medio lado, al tiempo que susurraba para sí, una clase de conjuro, logrando hacer que una onda de energía verde-azulada, saliera disparada de su mano, hacia Thor, dando de lleno contra la entrepierna de este. Envolviéndole, y provocándole una extra a sensación hormigueante y fría, que le hizo soltar un leve quejido, que fue música celestial, para los o dos sensibles de Loki. Al desvanecerse la energía, segundos después, mágicamente, el abultamiento debajo del pantalón, había desaparecido, mientras que Thor miraba extrañado, como su excitación se había ido, tan rápido, como se hubo suscitado.

Ante esto, el rubio miró intrigado, al ojiverde, topándose, de nueva cuenta, con ese par de esmeraldas, que refulgían con un aire divertido, acompañado de una falsa ingenuidad, para decir algo como, _¿qué? acaso creíste que haría otra cosa?_. Luego de eso, Loki se sumergió en el agua, para irse alejando, lentamente, mientras reía con cínica desfachatez, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Dispuesto a pasar un buen rato, dentro de aquel río cristalino, al lado de su querido, y abrumado Thor. Aunque este, solo atinó a rodar los ojos, y bufar entre molesto y fastidiado, dándose cuenta de que una vez más, había caído en los trucos perversos de Loki. Eso le confirmaba por milésima vez, que en efecto, no había duda alguna en que Loki fuera adoptado. Solo a él se le podían ocurrir tan _macabras_ ideas. Y para colmo, ya lo tenía lo suficientemente sugestionado, para hacerle pensar cosas totalmente morbosas, y perturbantes. Seguramente, eso le iba a traer repercusiones tanto a nivel mental, emocional, y físico. Más que nada, aquello ultimo.

-¿Cómo fue que entr...?- detuvo en seco, su cuestionamiento, dejando salir un suspiro pesado -Olvídalo, no se ni para qué pregunto- bufó, con ligero fastidio, removiéndose un poco, haciendo que el agua formara unas cuantas ondas, que se esparcieron por toda la tina

-Hm...ser un hechicero, tiene sus ventajas. No hay puertas cerradas para m - inqurió, con arrogancia fingida

-Si, ya lo noté

Thor enaróc una ceja, al tiempo que hablaba con cierto sarcasmo, malhumorado. Provocando un poco de _desencanto_, en Loki, puesto que se esperaba una bienvenida menos _agria_, por parte del ojiazul.

-Bien. Si te molesta mi presencia, puedo irme

-¡No!

El ojiverde, estaba a punto de dar el paso, cuando Thor le detuvo, casi apresuradamente, al notar el tono parco en su voz. Cosa que después de haberlo analizado, el rubio se preguntó, ¿por qué rayos le había detenido, si su sola presencia lo estaba inquietando? Tal y como se lo había insinuado Loki, en un principio. Además de que, más que una respuesta negativa, a la acción del pelinegro, ese _no_, había sonado más como un tipo de petición. Por lo que ahora, permanecía dudoso, e incierto, puesto que aún percibía su presencia, detrás de él, mirándole fijamente. Loki se había quedado estático y silencioso. Esperando pacientemente, que Thor confirmara su estancia, o terminara por cambiar de opinión.

-No, es solo...no te esperaba, es todo...

Al final, Thor decidió permitir que Loki se quedara, mientras que la mirada expectante del pelinegro, se tornaba traviesa, y hasta cierto punto satisfecha, por la resolución del rubio. Quien seguía creyendo, que no había sido una buena idea, dejarlo quedarse. Pero por otro lado, tal vez un poco de compañía no le caería tan mal, y quien mejor que Loki, para tener una buena conversación, a pesar de que su presencia le estuviese resultando bastante sofocante. Demasiado inquietante.

-¿Y, qué haces aquí? Deberías estar celebrando con los demás- expresó, lo más neutral posible, esperando no hacer evidente su inquietud

-Sabes que no me gustan las multitudes. Perturban mi..._frágil_, estabilidad emocional- sonrió irónico, volviendo a su lugar, contra el muro

-Jah, y vaya que si

Thor replicó, burlonamente, provocando que Loki riera, y hablara después, con un tono un tanto grave, más de lo normal. Causando que el ojiazul se tensara, ante aquel extraño matiz en la voz del ojiverde, aunque intentando no delatarse, y mantenerse lo más normal posible.

-Muy gracioso, Thor- replicó, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados

-Jeh...lo se

Justo en ese momento, Loki sonrió de medio lado, al tiempo que recargaba la cabeza en la pared, y alzaba la mano derecha, comenzando a mover los dedos, suavemente, como si estuviese jugando con los hilos de una marioneta invisible. Para luego, observar como se desprendían finos hilos de fuego, de las llamas que emanaban de las antorchas, captando inmediatamente la atención de Thor. Los hilos de fuego, comenzaron a cruzar de lado a lado, en actitud juguetona, ubicándose después, un par de metros, delante del rubio, suspendidos en el aire. Dejando que un reflejo naranja, se mostrara sobre la superficie del agua, ligeramente en movimiento, distorsionando la imagen. La mirada atenta de Thor, observaba entre tejerse, y mezclarse, aquel plasma de fuego danzante, frente a sus ojos. Le veía flotando en el aire. Expandiéndose, contrayéndose, separándose, y volviéndose a unir. Danzando, solo para él. Creando formas caprichosas, delicadas, burdas, y hasta sin sentido. Todo aquello, obra del magnífico arte de Loki.

Amaba eso. Le encantaba todo lo que el pelinegro era capaz de crear, con su magia. La forma tan perfecta, y elegante, en que manejaba su arte. El modo sutil, y tan preciso, en que lograba manipular casi cualquier cosa, tan solo con quererlo. Cualquier cosa, incluso a él mismo.

Le parecía sumamente intrigante, y a la vez, desconcertante. Tan desconcertante, como el mismo Loki podía llegar a ser. Era un hombre prudente, y elocuente, serio, y reservado, cuando debía serlo. Con una capacidad intelectual de terror, que incluso, el más anciano de los consejeros del rey, se abrumaba ante tanto conocimiento. Pero Loki, era capaz de cambiar, drásticamente, cualquier rasgo de propiedad, por matices atrevidos, sugestivos, sensuales, y un tanto carnales, en el momento que se le antojase. Sin duda, todo aquello causaba grandes estragos en Thor, quien era mayor que Loki, por cinco años, y era muy natural, que una vez el ojiazul hubo descubierto su naciente sexualidad, este necesitase estar solo, lejos de cualquier cosa, que pudiera despertar sus pensamientos menos puros y castos. Lejos de cualquier ser, que le causara ciertas emociones sofocantes y abrumadoras. Lejos de todo aquello que tuviera el poder de provocarle, de incitarle, de seducirle...Lejos de Loki. Por que si bien, Loki apenas hubo entrado a la adolescencia, le parecía algo inusual, e incluso demasiado irracional, el que un joven de dieciseis, pudiera transmitir tanta sensualidad. Tanto derroche de provocativa inocencia, que a partir de aquel ultimo día juntos, en el río, no pudo volver a verlo de la misma forma, sin abrumarse. Ni tampoco pudo volver a dormir tranquilo, sin despertar con su nombre, susurrante, entre sus labios. Definitivo, estaba completamente seguro de que algún día, Loki lo iba a volver loco, con sus comportamientos tan macabramente deshinibidos...Tan descabelladamente excitantes.

Los segundos pasaban, y las palabras habían cesado por completo, creando un largo silencio incómodo. Cosa que aumentaba la tensión, y nerviosismo, de Thor, puesto que ahora que lo notaba, no solo estaba solo con Loki, en el baño de su cuarto, sino que estaba completamente desnudo. Claro, Loki solo podía verle parte de la espalda, hacia arriba, pero aún así, el darse cuenta de aquello, le causaba una horrible incertidumbre. Por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, más de lo que el vapor lo había hecho ya, minutos atrás, y peor aún, podía sentir como un conocido cosquilleo en su vientre, acompañado de un ardiente calor interno, le mostraban que su instinto estaba despertando, peligrosamente. Fue algo en verdad reconfortante, para él, saber que el pelinegro, no se había dado cuenta de su muy notorio estado de exaltación, al estar a sus espaldas, y claramente, entretenido con su juego. Pero no se debe cantar victoria, antes de tiempo, mucho menos, cuando Loki le conocía demasiado bien. No en vano, habían crecido juntos.

-Entonces, ¿debo suponer, que el haber violado la _privacidad_ de mi habitación, se debió a que me extrañabas?- inquirió entre sarcástico y curioso, sonriendo de lado, sin quitarle la vista al fuego danzante

-Algo así...

-¿Algo así?- replicó, enarcando una ceja

Momentos después, Loki hizo desaparecer el plasma, con un movimiento de su mano, dejando una liviana estela naranja, en el aire, que fue desvaneciéndose, gradualmente, mientras que Thor dibujaba una expresión de intriga, en su rostro.

-Vi cuando te fuiste...- calló, por breves segundos, al tiempo que se entretenía, haciendo aparecer y desaparecer, diminutas llamas azuladas, que emanaban de la yema de los dedos, de su mano derecha, para después, continuar con sarcasmo -...y según recuerdo, nunca te retiras de una reunión, hasta que tú y Volstagg, no terminan con todo el vino, y la cerveza, del reino. Y yo tengo que verme obligado a traerte, casi a rastras, mientras escucho la bola de sandeces que tratas de decir, hasta que te quedas dormido, como un _dulce, e inocente pequeño_...

El ojiverde finalizó, a modo de falsa indignación, provocando que Thor riera divertido, puesto que todo aquello, no era más que la pura, y absoluta verdad. No había reunión, en la que el ojiazul y su compañero, el bonachón pelirrojo, no jugaran apuestas por ver quien de los dos lograba beberse hasta la ultima gota de licor. Siendo siempre Thor el vencedor. Loki aún se preguntaba, cómo podía caberle tanto alcohol, en el cuerpo, y todavía, tener la _capacidad_ de mantenerse _consciente_, y _hablar_, hasta que tocaba la cama, y se perdía por completo. Muy curioso, en realidad.

-Jaja, oye, agradéceme. Hoy te libré de tener que soportar tan pesada, y humillante, labor- rió, con arrogancia fingida, contagiando al pelinegro

-Hmhm...de hecho, no me resulta tan insoportable, sabes...

Loki habló, en actitud despreocupada, mientras se separaba del muro, y comenzaba a caminar, lentamente, en dirección a Thor. Observándole con intensidad y travesura, plasmadas en su rostro, al tiempo que iba safando los broches, y lazos, en el frente de su túnica. En tanto que Thor sentía turbarse, nuevamente, al escuchar los livianos pasos, de Loki, acercándose a él.

-Además...no es lo mismo sin ti...

El tono grave y profundo, con el que Loki se había expresado, hizo que Thor se estremeciera, de forma apabullante. Como si en verdad hubiera un sentimiento, detrás de aquellas palabras, y no fuera otra de sus frases dichas con un doble sentido, o de manera burlona, o sarcástica. Rápidamente, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, y su respiración comenzó a tornarse pesada, mientras un extraño efecto de nitidez sonora, bastante agudo, se hacía presente en sus oídos. Escuchando, atentamente, el caminar elegante y cadencioso, de los pies de Loki, avanzando por sobre la madera fina.

-¿En serio?- frunció el ceño, con duda

-Mmmm no, realmente no. Solo bromeaba

El pelinegro soltó, a modo de burla, mientras Thor bufaba, nuevamente, tratando de auto convencerse de que no estaba pasando nada, y solo era uno de los tantos juegos de Loki. Solo que aquello, distaba mucho de ser solo un _juego de niños_, desde la perspectiva que el ojiverde, le estaba dando al asunto.

-Dime, ¿acaso esperabas que lo dijera en serio?- cuestionó, plasmando un matiz travieso, tanto en sus palabras como en su rostro, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados, aún a sus espaldas, y una ligera sonrisa burlona, dibujada en sus labios

-Jah...No, realmente no

Thor imitó la respuesta anterior, de Loki, expresando despreocupación, aunque con un ligero deje desilusionado, sabiendo qué podía esperar de aquel comentario, por parte del bromista de la familia. Aunque deseando en el fondo, que aquella revelación, hubiese sido realmente sincera.

-Mmmm, que lástima...

Loki pronunció, en un tipo de mohín ronroneante, verdaderamente perturbante, al tiempo que se colocaba justo detrás de Thor. Haciendo que este olvidara el fastidio enfadoso, y volviera a un estado de alteración, al sentir la presencia del pelinegro, agachándose, y quedando de rodillas. Al tiempo que posaba las manos, sobre sus hombros, dando unas suaves caricias, para luego, ejercer liviana presión sobre estos, mientras que Thor fruncía el ceño, y cerraba los ojos, por breves segundos. Soltando, casi al instante, un quedo suspiro. Enfocando la mirada incierta, al frente, respirando poco más nerviosamente, que antes.

-...por que era totalmente en serio...

Al escuchar la voz susurrante de Loki, en su oído derecho, Thor no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente inquieto, ni podía mantener los ojos fijos, en un punto. Mucho menos, pudo ser capaz de apaciguar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, al sentir el cálido aliento de Loki, chocando contra su oído, y parte del cuello. Así como no pudo evitar contener la respiración, por un breve lapso de tiempo, al descubrir que el pecho de Loki, se encontraba completamente expuesto. Ya que, podía sentir la cálida piel de este, rozando su espalda desnuda. Al notar todo aquello, Thor tragó saliva, con dificultad, esperando impaciente, y tortuosamente, a que el ojiverde pronunciara algo más. Solo que terminó siendo él mismo, quien cuestionó al pelinegro, con voz tensa, y un tanto ronca.

-Contigo, nada es en serio, Loki

-Hm...¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Jugando con su mente, con sus emociones, con él mismo. No, definitivamente, ese intento por hacerle caer, no iba a funcionar. No esta vez. Ya se la había hecho muchas veces, demasiadas, y no volvería a caer en sus redes. Aunque sinceramente, a Thor le había parecido que esta vez, lo que dijo, sonaba muy en serio, con mucha más intensión. O por lo menos, eso es lo que notaba en el tono intenso de su voz. Bah, por todos los Dioses, por eso siempre le veía la cara. Por confiado, ingenuo, y creído. No más...

-¿Demostrar qué? ¿Qué puedes hacer lo que quieras, conmigo? ¿Que solo soy uno más, en tu larga lista?

Thor inqurió, tratando de sonar firme, aunque sus emociones le traicionaban, dejando que se plasmara un poco de sus ansias, en aquellas palabras, que no hicieron más que aumentar la perversidad de Loki. Causando que sonriera entre malicioso y divertido, al escuchar el débil argumento indignado, del rubio.

-¿Dime, a qué estás jugando ahora?

-No eres uno más, Thor...nunca lo serás, ¿y sabes por qué?...- guardó silencio, por algunos segundos, ante la estresante impaciencia del ojiazul -...por que para mí, eres el único...Quiero, que seas el único, Thor...

Loki remarcó la ultima frase, en un susurro persuasivo. Ronco y sensual. Rozando sus finos labios, contra los pliegues del oído de Thor, quien tensó su cuerpo, al instante, y estuvo a punto de emitir un suave gemido, al sentir tan sutil caricia, pero logrando acallarlo. Reprimiéndolo, y ahogándolo en su garganta, no queriendo darle el gusto de escucharlo en ese estado. Aunque para Loki, era claro que Thor, comenzaba a entrar en un estado de excitación, bastante intenso.

_Quiero que seas el único_. Esa frase, daba vueltas en la cabeza del rubio, como si fuera el mismo Mijolnir, que giraba dentro de su mente. Lo había visto coquetear, con cuanto hombre ,o mujer, se le atravesara. Le había visto seducir, a todo aquel que bajara la guardia, quedando totalmente expuesto ante su prodigiosa, "Lengua de Plata". Incluso, frente a él mismo, tenía la desfachatez de comerse con la mirada, a cualquiera que aceptara sus insinuaciones lujuriosas. Y ahora le decía, que al único que quería, era a él. Si era así, entonces, ¿por qué lo desplazaba para ir, e insinuársele, a alguien más? ¿Burla? ¿Provocación? ¿Insinuación indirecta? Era consciente de que él también, _gozaba_ de las _atencione_s de Loki, pero no era el único privilegiado. Y eso le corroía. No podía negar que se retorcía de celos, cada vez que le miraba en alguna situación comprometedora, con otra persona. Hasta llegaba a tener pensamientos asesinos, sobre aquel que se atreviera a ponerle un solo dedo encima, o le mirara lascivamente. Así como no podía negar, que llevaba mucho tiempo, esperando escuchar que Loki le favorecía, por encima de quien fuera. Y ese día, parecía haber llegado, por fin. Su anhelo, su más grande deseo, se había cumplido. Estaba ahí. Loki, estaba con él, en ese mismo instante, en aquel mismo lugar, dentro de su habitación. Susurrándole al o do. Insinuándosele a el..solo a él.

Un nuevo silencio desesperante se instaló, prolongándose por varios segundos, provocando que Thor experimentara un ansia tortuosa, que le hacía respirar de forma pesada, al sentir la cercan a de Loki. Más sin en cambio, su nervio se acrecentó, aún más, al percibir cómo los labios del ojiverde, comenzaban a delinear suave, y delicadamente, el contorno de su oído. En tanto que sus manos, presionaban un poco más, aquellos hombros aperlados, y portentosos, haciendo que el ojiazul jadeara, levemente, y cerrara los ojos. Frunciendo el ceño, al experimentar una fuerte sensación de goce, mientras apretaba las manos, al rededor de la orilla de la tina, al tiempo que su vientre bajo, era nuevamente envuelto en un calor sofocante. Mismo que fue descendiendo, rápidamente, hasta su miembro, haciendo que este volviera a palpitar deseoso.

Los latidos acelerados de su corazón, le hacían experimentar a Thor, una clase de vértigo, al igual que sentía como si el agua se hubiese tornado más caliente de lo que estaba. Por otro lado, Loki mordía, suavemente, el oído entre sus dientes, al tiempo que extendía su mano derecha, con la palma hacia arriba, y a los pocos segundos, un paño verde oscuro, se materializaba sobre su mano, mientras lamía perversamente él lóbulo, con la punta de su lengua. Emitiendo livianos jadeos cálidos, para luego, morderlo con sutileza, y halarlo suavemente, provocando que Thor soltara, por fin, un quedo gemido ronco, terminando por sacarle una sonrisa maliciosa, a Loki. Entonces, el ojiverde sumergió la mano derecha, en el agua, junto con el paño, ante la mirada nublada de Thor. Quien al sentir la perturbación del agua, por haberse introducido algo, abrió los ojos, ubicando ese par de zafiros cristalinos, directamente a su costado derecho. Hallando la extremidad de Loki, sumergida en el agua.

-Loki...  
-Shhh...relájate...cierra los ojos...deja que me haga cargo del resto...

Después de haber escuchado aquel susurro jadeante, y cargado de seducción, Thor no hizo más, que dejarse llevar por las palabras envolventes de Loki. Cerró los ojos, inmediatamente, ocultando aquel par de zafiros, bajo los párpados nerviosos. Respirando profundo. Conteniéndo el aliento, por algunos segundos, para luego, dejar salir el aire caliente, de forma lenta, tratando de mantenerse relajado, como el ojiverde le había solicitado. Aunque bien sabía que todo aquello, lograría cualquier otra cosa, menos relajarlo. Pero no negaba que comenzaba a disfrutarlo, enormemente. Más aún, al tratar de imaginar lo que Loki haría con él.

Mientras tanto, Loki sonreía complacido, al tiempo que dirigía la mano, con el paño chorreante, hacia la ancha y portentosa espalda, de Thor. Quien al sentir la cálida sensación del agua, resbalando por su pecho y espalda, liberó un quedo suspiro, casi con tono jadeante, que le hizo el momento a Loki. Después de eso, el ojiverde comenzó a tallar de forma suave, por sobre los hombros, y hasta donde la orilla de la tina se lo permitía. Así como se recreaba llendo por todo el largo de los brazos, imponentes, con suma paciencia, y regresando de la misma forma, hasta la parte superior. Tocaba su piel, a través del paño, lenta, y pausadamente. Casi como si fuera una caricia delicada, que de vez en cuando, dejaba que la yema de sus largos dedos sobresaliera, y le rozara con sutileza, y presunción. Tornando aquella dedicada labor, mucho más candente para ambos.

Loki le atravesaba, de un lado al otro. Recorriendo más de una vez, el mismo lugar, con desesperante calma. Sintiendo los poderosos músculos, tensarse, debajo de su mano. Causando que una expresión lasciva, se plasmara en su rostro sonrojado, y ligeramente aperlado. Subía y bajaba, por la espalda, y volvía a subir, llegando hasta la nuca, donde desviaba el camino hacia el cuello. Tentando ágilmente con sus dedos, la piel bronceada. Notando el pulso acelerado del rubio, que poco a poco, iba tornándose más alterado. Haciéndole sonreír de lado, al escuchar un suspiro gozoso, por parte de Thor, mientras que este se removía, ligeramente, y alzaba el rostro, al sentir como Loki le recorría de forma tan sutil, tan provocativa.

Poco a poco, la intensidad de los roces, que Loki le ofrecía, iban en aumento, al igual que su propio placer. Las manos de Thor, se aferraban a la orilla de la tina, como tratando de deformar la madera. Era tan intenso, todo lo que sentía, que incluso podría jurar, que estaba tocando las puertas del mismo Valhalla, tan solo con aquellos breves momentos, que se hacían eternos. Aunque si por él fuera, pasaría toda la eternidad, sumido en esa dulce agonía.

Después de unos largos segundos de mantener la rutina, en la nuca y cuello de Thor, Loki movió su mano, junto con el paño, por el costado derecho, llendo hasta la parte donde se encuentra aquella protuberancia, en la garganta del ojiazul. Dio un suave masaje, sobre la zona, notando como Thor pasaba saliva, de forma sofocante, dejando los labios entreabiertos, pero aún con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, y un rubor en sus mejillas, que no era producto solamente del vapor. Aprovechando esto, Loki se pegó, un poco más, a la espalda de Thor. Rozándose, frotándose, permitiéndole sentir su piel desnuda, y permitiéndose a él mismo, un contacto más directo con aquella espalda, que tanto le imponía. Comenzó entonces, a descender con el paño, desde su garganta, pasando por el pecho voluminoso. Paseando de forma sutil, e intensa, por cada porción de piel, y músculo, a su paso. Haciendo círculos, lentamente, mientras la respiración de Thor, comenzaba a tornarse más agitada, con cada toque. Con cada roce.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el río?

El ojiverde inquirió, entre siseante y jadeante, contra su oído. Dibujando una liviana sonrisa traviesa, en sus labios, queriendo satisfacer su perversa curiosidad, al escucharle hablar en ese estado de goce.

-Si...

Thor expresó, en un ronco gemido furtivo, que ni siquiera él mismo advirtió, pero que Loki, si que le olló. Por lo que este, no pudo evitar sonreír, con morbosa satisfacción, mientras su líbido se encendía, de forma abrumante, para luego, retomar aquel breve momento de _charla_ reveladora.

-Jamás te habías puesto así- habló, con perversa travesura

-...Jamás...te había prestado atención...hasta entonces...- respondió jadeante, aún con los ojos cerrados, provocando que el ojiverde rozara su pecho, de forma insinuante, contra su espalda

-¿Y...te gustó lo que viste?- preguntó, ronca, y sensualmente, exhalando aire caliente en su oído, mientras abría la boca, y su labio inferior acariciaba el contorno

-...Tu dime...

Thor replicó, refiriéndose obviamente, a su _pequeño incidente_, debajo de sus pantalones. Causando que Loki sonriera malicioso, al tiempo que su lujuria se incrementaba, más cada vez, al ser alimentado por aquellos jadeos entrecortados, que salían de la boca del ojiazul.

-Hmmm...sabes, no fuiste el único que disfrutó de la vista, aquella vez...Yo estaba igual, o tal vez, peor que tu ...- dijo en un susurro, cargado de erotismo, provocando que Thor se estremeciera, al imaginarlo duro y ansioso, de la misma forma en que él estaba -...y lo que realmente quería hacer contigo, y que tu hicieras conmigo...era esto...

Lentamente, Loki fue bajando, hasta que su mano desapareció dentro del agua, al tiempo que soltaba el paño de forma _accidental_. Mismo que terminó flotando, y alejándose, paulatinamente, hasta el otro extremo de la tina. Con la mano completamente libre, Loki pasó la palma desnuda por sobre el abdómen de Thor, donde no tuvo reparo en acariciar, intensamente, aquellos músculos prominentes, que ansiaba sentir sobre su piel. Thor, por su parte, exhalaba aire caliente, para volver a tomar un respiro nervioso, mientras el pelinegro seguía el camino del placer, hasta ubicarse sobre el vientre bajo, del rubio, con intensiones de seguir más allá. Por lo que Thor abrió los ojos, rápidamene, al entender las intensiones de Loki. Terminando por sujetar con firmeza, la muñeca de este, impidiendo sorpresivamente su avance, ante la mirada traviesa, y ansiosa, de Loki.

-Aguarda...- expresó jadeante

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró contra su oído

-Es suficiente...

-¿Lo es?

El ojiverde expreó, en el mismo tono jadeante, que Thor. Rozando con la punta de su lengua, el contorno interno del oído. Dejando que su aliento escapara, y chocara contra el rubio, provocando que este se excitara más, todavía.

-Loki...sal de aquí...ahora...

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó, con falsa ingenuidad, entremezclada con malicia -¿Tan mal lo hago?

-No...jamás...

-Entonces, ¿por qué debería irme?- inquirió de forma ronca, y sugerente -¿Por qué debería ser tan desconsiderado, y dejar que tu mismo te lo hagas, cuando yo puedo hacerlo por ti?- sonrió de lado, perversamente, mientras que Thor miraba al frente, con el ansia a flor de piel, sintiendo escaso, el aire que respiraba -Después de todo, yo soy el culpable de que estés así, ¿no?...- lamió, fugazmente, el contorno del oído, con la punta de su lengua -Siempre, he sido yo, la causa de tus deseos...de tus ansias...de tus ganas...¿no es así?...

Loki le provocaba, le incitaba, aprovechando la situación, y lo que sabía, ocasionaba en Thor. Sabía lo que este quería, y lo que él mismo deseaba.

-...Déjame hacerlo...

Loki culminó la frase, en un susurro cargado de deseo y lujuria. Mismo, que avivó sobre manera, el feroz líbido de Thor, provocando que su excitación se incrementara, a niveles apabullantes, y sus ansias por tener a Loki, comenzaran a desbordarse. Como el más violento de los ríos, que ha roto la más fuerte de las presas, que lo mantenía en cautiverio. Thor dudó, por algunos segundos, aunque al final, su deseo fue quien hizo desaparecer toda duda, o cuestión, alojada en su mente. Eligiendo el continuar siendo el objeto, de las perversas atenciones de Loki. Concediéndole aquella petición, de querer satisfacerle, complacerle, como él pedía, y sabía hacerlo.

En ese instante, la muñeca de Loki, dejó de ser sujetada por Thor, ante la mirada victoriosa del ojiverde, quien sonrió de lado, al haber desarmado la poca voluntad, que Thor, aún conservaba. Pudo notar los ojos del rubio, cerrarse, y acomodar su cuerpo en su regazo, nuevamente, sin pintas de querer alejarse, ni mucho menos resistirse, o impedirle que continuase. Por lo que el pelinegro, fijó una mirada determinante, llena de lascivia, dispuesto a seguir hasta donde la lujuria de ambos, les llevara.

Loki, fue deslizando su mano, poco a poco, tocando la piel del vientre, de forma intensa, provocando que Thor frunciera el ceño, de manera exquisita, al tiempo que entreabría los labios, expresando un jadeo entrecortado, a la par que su pecho se inflaba, mostrando la respiración agitada. A los pocos segundos, Loki palpó la gruesa erección, ocasionando que se plasmara un deseo inmenso, en sus esmeraldas cristalinas, y mordiera su labio inferior, al momento de enroscar aquel miembro despierto, entre sus dedos. Envolviéndole la base. Ejerciendo liviana presión. Sintiendo como palpitaba deseoso, ansioso por recibir atención. En tanto que Thor sentía un gran desespero, al percibir que la mano de Loki, se había quedado instalada, al rededor de la base, y no hacía ningún otro movimiento, más que acariciarle con los dedos, y presionar con sutileza. Arrancándole jadeos, casi suplicantes.

-¿Lo quieres?

El pelinegro indagó, al oído del rubio, ya con rastros de avanzada excitación, en su voz, haciendo el deje de comenzar a subir, pero retrocediendo casi al instante. Causando que Thor abriera, ligeramente, los ojos, y emitiera un gemido inconforme, ante la acción inconclusa de Loki. Como respuesta, Thor colocó su mano derecha, sobre la del ojiverde, en su miembro, incitándole a afianzar más el agarre, comenzando a subir y bajar, por toda la extensión. Marcando un ritmo un tanto desesperado, haciendo que Loki sonriera satisfecho, y un tanto divertido, al ver lo ansioso que Thor estaba por sentir placer. Poco después, la mano del ojiazul se apartó, dejando que el ojiverde siguiera con aquella labor, aunque, una vez que Loki se encontró libre de acción, tornó los movimientos más lentos, más cadenciosos. Motivo que hizo, que Thor se quejara, levemente, puesto que ya había acostumbrado a su cuerpo, a sentir un toque más _vivo_. Aunque poco le duró el mohín, ya que casi al instante, Loki masajeó la punta, con su pulgar, sacándole un ronco gemido, poco más sonoro que los anteriores, al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, pegando contra el hombro, semi desnudo, del ojiverde. Quien no solo estaba brindando placer, sino que él mismo se lo estaba proporcionando, al ver al rubio disfrutando tanto de lo que le hacía.

Loki escuchaba los gemidos roncos, de Thor, llenos de pasión, al sentir el toque tan delicado, y suave, que le daba, sobre aquella extensión de piel. Le observaba retorcerse, y alzar la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, o ligeramente entreabiertos. Mirando a un punto en el espacio, con sus zafiros destellantes de lujuria, y el ceño fruncido, denotando un placer inmenso, haciendo que Loki se excitara, más de lo que ya lo estaba. Ser espectador de aquella expresión, tan ardiente, plasmada en el rostro de Thor, lograba hacerle sentir como si su piel estuviera quemándose, de igual forma. Su propia excitación, la cual había despertado desde mucho antes, se tornaba más rígida, a cada momento, empezando a molestarle. Puesto que aún vesía su pantalón de cuero negro. Además, el sentir como el miembro de Thor se erguía, un poco más, cada que le rozaba, lo estaba llevando a jadear, y emitir leves gemidos, aún sin ni siquiera haberle besado, o haberse retorcido entre su cuerpo. Y es que le resultaba sumamente perverso, el imaginar que tanto más podía erguirse, aquel miembro caliente, entre sus dedos.

Poco a poco, la erección de Thor, comenzaba a ponerse más dura, más tensa, y a palpitar más constantemente, al ser recorrido de principio a fin, por aquella mano tan diestra. Tan hábil y perversa, que tan solo de pensar que Loki se hacía lo mismo, de aquella misma forma, tan sutil, tan ardiente, encerrado en su habitación, en la bañera, tocándose con esa misma mano, le hacía aumentar el flujo sanguíneo por todo su cuerpo. Acumulándose en su miembro, envuelto en un calor abrazador, con el pre-seminal liberándose, y mezclándose en el agua. Dando señas de que pronto se correría. Y al notar aquello, comenzó a mover las caderas, haciéndolas chocar contra la mano de Loki, quien miraba con una mueca lujuriosa, los movimientos desesperados de Thor, y el perturbarse del agua, mientras el rubio jadeaba, una y otra vez, y cerraba los ojos. Arqueándose, en busca de encontrar el final. Instantáneamente, Loki tornó las fricciones más rápidas, aunque ligeramente frenadas por estar el agua cubriéndole, pero aquello no pudo evitar que Thor se echara hacia atrás, y gimiera su nombre, en un rugido liberador. Un sonido tan ardiente, que el mismo Loki, creyó que se correría junto con él, mientras el semen era expulsado entre su mano, y se perdía en el agua.

Thor se dejó abrazar por el confort desfogante, que viene luego del orgasmo. Cerrando los ojos. Recargando la espalda en la madera, con los labios entreabiertos, tratando de regular su respiración. Entre tanto, Loki sonreía de medio lado, con una idea nueva, en mente. El ojiverde se quedó observándole, fijamente, mientras se quitaba la túnica, previamente abierta, y sus manos se dirigían a las cintas de su pantalón, comenzando a desatarlas. Thor, había controlado ya su respiración, un poco, por lo que al notar que Loki ya no se encontraba pegado, detrás suyo, abrió los ojos con intriga, dispuesto a girarse, para enterarse de lo que sucedía. Solo que Loki se le adelantó, y ahora le veía pasar a su costado derecho. Caminando, lentamente, por sobre la madera, a la orilla de la tina, dejando que el rubio recorriera todo su cuerpo desnudo. O al menos, toda la parte trasera de este...por el momento.

Thor, no podía dejar de observarle con deleite. Aquella espalda, tan recta, tan esbelta. Esa línea media, en la espina dorsal, que incitaba al más placentero de los pecados. Sus caderas, con las que comenzaba a fantasear, siendo tomadas con desespero, moviéndose lentas, y luego frenéticas. Sus muslos, y piernas, tan largas, tan bien torneadas, que ya podía sentirlas debajo de sus manos. Ese caminar tan sensual, tan elegante y provocador, a la vez. Tan insinuoso y sutil. El cuerpo de un hombre, pero delicadamente esculpido, por manos diestras. No había curvas de mujer, pero su anatomía era tan aturdente, tan fina, y deliciosa, que no importaba el género al que aquel ser divino, en frente suyo, perteneciera. Era simplemente, un ser perfecto. Digno de veneración. Digno de complacer hasta el menor de los caprichos...de los deseos.

El pelinegro, llegó hasta el otro extremo de la ancha y larga tina de madera, clavando su mirada libidinosa sobre Thor. Quien completamente hipnotizado, por ver aquel frente tan perfecto, enardecido al observar lo erguido que se encontraba el miembro de Loki, no pudo dejar de lamer, y morderse, el labio inferior. Rogando, internamente, por que el ojiverde dejara de jugar, y se metiera de una buena vez al agua, para poder tenerlo junto a él. Ante esto, Loki sonrió ladino, entendiendo sin problema, aquello que la expresión ansiosa de Thor, le comunicaba. Casi al instante, el pelinegro se inclinó, y entró de lleno a la tina. No era muy profunda, pero si lo suficiente para dejar que Loki se deslizara, por debajo del agua, ante la mirada atenta del rubio. Quien advertía la cercanía del ojiverde, al ver su silueta, aproximándose hacia él. A los pocos segundos, Loki emergió, mostrando su cuerpo chorreante, y goteante, de aquel líquido transparente, aún tibio. Su cabello negro, ligeramente largo, a los hombros, se apreciaba completamente mojado, y escurriendo. Labios entreabiertos. Las gotas delineando su figura esbelta, y la tenue, pero nada despreciable musculatura, le daban una imagen divinamente erótica.

Thor, estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso, si no es que a punto de morir de placer, al ver a Loki de esa manera, frente a él. Y para colmo, el muy cínico, sabiendo los estragos que estaba causándole, se atrevía a mirarle de la forma más ardiente y perversa, que jamás pudo haber visto. Y así, con esa mirada sugerente, todavía pasaba sus manos por entre su cabellera mojada, como tratando de acomodarla hacia atrás. Era un hecho, Thor estaba a punto de correrse, por segunda ocasión. Y con justa razón. Casi al instante, Loki se dio cuenta del estado en el que Thor ya se encontraba, y en el que él mismo estaba. Así que, dejando de hacer tanto preámbulo, bajó los brazos, colocándolos a los costados. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, sin dejar de mirar a Thor, directamente a los ojos. Moviéndose lenta, y sensualmente. Al poco tiempo, el ojiverde llegó hasta él, enroscando los brazos al rededor de su cuello, mientras que sonreía insinuante, y el rubio le rodeaba por la cintura, con demanda, pegándole más hacia él. Provocando que Loki jadeara, al sentir su miembro despierto, rozándose contra el de Thor, que volvía a llenarse de vida.

-¿El único?

Thor preguntó, asomando una leve sonrisa pícara, en sus labios, posando la mirada lujuriosa, en los carmesí de Loki.

-El único...

Loki respondió, imitando el gesto del rubio, para luego, reducir la distancia mínima, que los separaba, y atrapar sus gruesos labios, entre los suyos, finos. Comenzó como un suave contacto. Tanteando sigilosamente, el terreno ajeno. Aprendiendo, descubriendo, persuadiendo...encendiendo. Dejando que aquella candente sensación de húmeda succión, comenzara a encender el fuego entre los dos. Al poco tiempo, el beso se había tornado mucho más intenso, más hambriento, y necesitado. Colando sus lenguas, dentro de la boca ajena. Una en busca de la otra, que gustosa le acariciaba, y rozaba. Enredándose en una danza ardiente, mientras los jadeos se escuchaban cada vez más desesperados. Necesitados de aire, pero aún más necesitados de lujuria. El rubio acariciaba la espalda de Loki. La arañaba, y trataba de formar surcos con sus dedos, para luego, bajar hasta sus glúteos. Acariciándolos, con toda la mano. Viéndose tentado a ejercer cierta presión, sobre estos. Provocando que el ojiverde gimiera, aún entre el beso, y se aferrara a su cuello, al tiempo que se friccionaba contra el frente de Thor, causando que este también gimiera, en tono ronco.

Poco a poco, Loki frotaba su miembro, contra el de Thor, mientras tomaba su cuello y nuca, en busca de soporte, para seguir el ritmo suave y constante, que había marcado con sus caderas. Los jadeos y gemidos, de ambos, nacían en sus gargantas, y morían entre sus bocas, pero llegó el punto, en el que además de la falta de oxígeno, el placer estaba siendo demasiado, como para seguir conteniéndolo. Por lo que rompieron el contacto, entre sus labios. Dejando escapar aquellos sonidos, llenos de lujuria y deseo, mientras Loki se aferraba a Thor, y mantenía las caderas en movimiento, auxiliadas por las gruesas manos del ojiazul, que las tomaban con vehemencia, y enterraba los dedos en estas. Buscando el placer propio, y el ajeno. En tanto que el agua era perturbada, intensamente, con cada movimiento de sus cuerpos.

-Aaah...nnnh, aah...Thor...- susurraba jadeante, en su oído, al sentir friccionarse la punta de su miembro, con la de Thor

-Loki...aagh...- secundaba, con gemidos graves, pegando el costado izquierdo del rostro, al de Loki, jadeando contra este

Ambos estaban disfrutando el momento, de tal manera, que faltaba solo un poco, para que terminaran corriéndose juntos. Solo que esta vez, a Thor se le instaló una idea, bastante tentadora, que no quería dejar de hacer, antes de que eso sucediera.

Thor detuvo los movimientos, haciendo que Loki le mirara intrigado, y aún ansioso, pero nada molesto. Pues estaba seguro que no se atrever a a parar, luego de haber llegado tan lejos. Inmediatamente, Thor dio la vuelta, dejando ahora a Loki, contra la orilla, para luego, tomarlo por la cintura, con firmeza, y sentarlo en el borde, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, y el ojiverde sonreía travieso, al intuír lo que el rubio planeaba hacer. Entonces, Loki se apoyó con la palma de las manos, colocadas sobre la madera, recargándose ligeramente en estas, abriendo un poco más las piernas. Permitiendo así, que el rubio se acomodara mejor entre ellas, mientras que este le miraba penetrante, y lascivamente. Sin dejar de mirarlo, Thor colocó las manos sobre los muslos húmedos, del pelinegro, comenzando a recorrerlos de forma ascendente. Imprimiendo cierta intensidad en aquel roce, provocando que Loki cerrara los ojos, frunciera el ceño, y alzara la cabeza. Dejando sus labios entre abiertos, por los cuales, un quedo jadeo de placer escapó, para luego, ser relamidos de forma perversa, por su lengua, terminando por morderse el labio inferior. Soltándolo paulatinamente, junto con otro jadeo, un poco más ronco, que el inicial.

La vista, era realmente de locura. Por lo que el rubio creyó que perder a la razón, en cualquier momento, si continuaba deleitándose con el placer palpable, del que Loki estaba dando muestra. Mientras más piel era tocada, el calor en el ojiverde aumentaba, considerablemente, al igual que en Thor. Incluso, la tibieza del agua, dentro de la tina, ahora, parecía estar helada, en comparación a ese fuego ardiente, que comenzaba a expandirse por ambos cuerpos, y que rápidamente iba en aumento.

Thor había pasado ya, por el vientre, y abdomen, ligeramente marcado, encontrándose ahora sobre el pecho de Loki. Quien al sentir aquellas gruesas, y toscas, manos, sobre su piel, echó hacia delante su bien forjado frente, exponiendo, un poco más, aquella nívea piel aperlada, mientras que el ojiazul seguía su ascenso. Pasando superficialmente, por sobre los pezones sensibles, sacándole un suave, y delicioso, gemido grave. Al poco tiempo, aquellas manos de guerrero, llegaron hasta el cuello de porcelana, donde le acarició de forma sutil, al tiempo que Loki se removía, levemente, y Thor iba acercándose, rozándose, pegándose a ese cuerpo tan sensual, y dispuesto, que tenía delante suyo. Haciendo que la entrepierna de Loki, fuera apresada contra su abdomen, acarreándole un gemido sofocado, mientras se arqueaba, y sus dedos se friccionaban contra el suelo. Cosa que hizo dibujar una sonrisa placentera, en el rostro sonrojado de Thor.

-Que sensible eres, Loki- susurró de forma ronca, contra su oído

-Nnh...no tienes...idea cuanto...

Al escucharle decir aquello, entre jadeos ansiosos, Thor sonrió de forma más que lujuriosa, a la par que su miembro despertaba por completo, y una sed irrefrenable por querer probar todo de él, se apoderaba de su ser. Lo necesitaba. Deseaba, desesperadamente, empalagarse de todo él. De su sabor, de su textura. De todo lo que podía ofrecerle. Sin perder la postura, Thor llevó su rostro al cuello del ojiverde, donde succionó una porción de piel, de forma tal, que Loki volvió a arquearse, dejando escapar un gemido ronco, lleno de goce, mientras sus piernas se cerraban en torno al rubio. Haciendo que su miembro se friccionara, contra la piel de Thor, provocándole un dulce escalofrío, que le recorrió toda la espalda. La mano de Thor, que yacía en la cadera del pelinegro, se desplazó al muslo, acariciándole de forma suave, pero ansiosa, mientras le sujetaba, de forma intensa, con la mano izquierda en el cuello, entre que mordía y succionaba, el otro extremo de aquella piel tan suave y extasiante. Por otro lado, Loki tomaba con vehemencia, la nuca de Thor, con la mano derecha, en busca de que el contacto fuera lo más parecido a fundir la boca del rubio, con su piel, mientras su rostro se fruncía en una mueca de pleno extasis.

El ojiazul, le acariciaba con sus labios, y mordía, dejando marcas rojizas. Marcas de pertenencia, que lo hacían excitarse, aún más. Aunque no solo era él quien lo disfrutaba, puesto que podía escuchar, claramente, los quejidos y gemidos suaves de Loki, al sentir sus dientes ejerciendo cierta presión, deliciosa, sobre su cuello. Más la presión de su vientre, contra el miembro excitado, del ojiverde.

Thor recorrió con gula, de lado a lado, aquella nívea piel. Subiendo por la barbilla, y bajando, hasta encontrarse con aquella protuberancia en el cuello de Loki. Misma que delineó con la punta de su lengua, un par de veces, para luego, morderla y succionarla. Acariciándola, por dentro de su boca, con la lengua. Sintiendo como subía y bajaba, con desespero, debido a que Loki pasaba saliva. Aunque también se movía, gracias a los jadeos desesperados que emitía. El ojiverde, comenzaba a sentirse tan mortalmente excitado, que una gran necesidad por tocarse, le impregnó todo su ser. Pero viendose un tanto _frenado_, para llevar a cabo dicha acción, optó por mover, suavemente, las caderas, de modo que su miembro se friccionara contra el abdomen de Thor. Quien gracias a aquellos músculos tan bien trabajados, marcados, y protuberantes, lograba darle una grata satisfacción, en cada roce.

Rápidamente, el ojiazul notó la urgencia de Loki, por tener un poco más de atención, en aquel sitio. Por lo que aún, con parte de su garganta, dentro de la boca, esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Manteniendo los dientes, al rededor de la protuberancia, para luego, dar una ultima lamida, y comenzar a bajar. Poco a poco, el rubio fue descendiendo por el pecho agitado, topándose en su camino, con aquel par de pezones rosados, que le atraparon al instante. Sujetó a Loki, por la espalda, con su brazo izquierdo, y tomó su cintura con la mano derecha, para luego, acercar su rostro al pectoral izquierdo, y succionar el pezón erecto, al tiempo que Loki jadeaba, y se removía. Mientras alentaba a Thor, masajeando su nuca, con la mano derecha, y le acercaba lo más posible.

Su boca era realmente gloriosa. El pelinegro sentía sus labios, apresando aquel botón rosado, tratando de absorberlo. Sus dientes, al rededor, mordiendo suaves. Su lengua jugueteando, haciendo círculos, en torno a él. Si con un solo pezón, era capaz de hacer algo tan delicioso, no podía esperar a sentir lo que podía hacer con su sexo. Pero sus ansias, tuvieron que esperar, un poco más, ya que una vez terminada la labor, con aquel botón, Thor decidió, que era el turno de su gemelo, en el otro extremo. Por lo que un par de minutos, de hambrienta dedicación, bastaron para satisfacer la gula del rubio. Y elevar el desespero de Loki, por querer sentir su erección, siendo estimulada por esa cálida y húmeda boca.

Después de una succión intensa, acompañada de un quejido ronroneante, por parte del ojiverde, Thor continuó bajando, con sus labios, por aquella exquisita piel lechosa. Llegando al poco tiempo, al vientre inquieto, donde notó el miembro erguido, de Loki, rozando su barbilla, lo cual, le hizo sonreír de medio lado, con lascivia. Podía sentirlo, cerca. Estaba tan despierto, tan ansioso, y caliente, como él mismo, y como el propio Loki, que no quizo esperar más. Así que, se acomodó, apoyándose con la mano derecha, en la orilla de la tina. Le tomó por la base del falo, con la izquierda, e instantes después, engulló por completo aquella extensión de piel, provocando que Loki se arqueara, y gimiera de forma ardiente, el nombre de aquel que se encontraba hundido entre sus piernas.

-Thor...

El ojiazul, no tenía paciencia para hacerlo de forma sutil, y cadenciosa. Mucho menos, después de haber probado ya la carne, y aquel exquisito sabor, con el que ahora deleitaba su paladar. Se encontraba subiendo y bajando. Succionando impaciente. Sintiendo aquella textura húmeda, endurecida, y caliente. Misma que aparecía y se escondía, una y otra vez, a un ritmo constante, dentro de su boca. Una mano, sostenía el falo, con firmeza, y la otra, enterraba los dedos en el muslo izquierdo de Loki, mientras que este gemía, y se removía. Volviendo a apoyar la mano derecha, en el suelo. Tratando de sostenerse.

-Aaah...sigue...sigue así...nkh...

La sombra en la pared, de ambos amantes, lograba dibujarse clara, a causa del fuego en las antorchas. Plasmando en los muros, el fuego ardiente, que se iba avivando, momento a momento. La silueta de Thor, retrayéndose y hundiéndose, rítmicamente, dándole placer a Loki, era complementada por la sombra del ojiverde, arqueándose y moviéndose, sin parar. Emitiendo gemidos candentes, y desesperados, mientras sus piernas yacían tensas, sobre los hombros de Thor.

Al poco tiempo, el pelinegro, terminó por recostarse sobre la madera, al sentir que la fuerza en los brazos, le fallaba. Además, de que sentía desmayarse, con todo ese placer agolpado en su interior. Y es que Thor lo hacía tan jodidamente bien, que su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma demasiado intensa. Ya con la espalda contra el piso, Loki alzó , ligeramente, las caderas, mientras que Thor apoyaba las manos, en suelo de madera, a los costados del ojiverde, acercándose a su objetivo, para luego, volver a tomar la base del miembro, con la mano derecha, y continuar succionándole, hambriento. Aunque ahora con más prisa, y desespero. En tanto que la mano derecha de Loki, acariciaba la cabeza de Thor, alentándole a continuar. Colando sus largos dedos, entre aquel dorado cabello ensortijado. Enredándolos a esos finos hilos de oro, y jalando, levemente, incitándole a hacerlo más rápido, mientras que la mano izquierda, arañaba con ansias, el brazo de Thor, al tiempo que alzaba el rostro, plasmando aquel placer desbordante, en sus finas facciones. Comprimidas ahora, por el deseo y la lujuria.

El miembro duro, en la boca del rubio, comenzaba a palpitar, a la par que se engrosaba, más cada vez, mientras el líquido pre-seminal se mezclaba con su saliva, tornándola espesa y chasqueante. Sonidos acuosos, que denotaban el desenfreno abrumador, de aquel contacto lleno de pasión, y ansiedad. Succionaba, intensamente. Una y otra vez, arrancando gemidos ahogados. Otros tantos graves, y sonoros, que emanaban de la garganta de Loki. Mismos que se esparcían tanto dentro, como fuera del cuarto de baño, al tiempo que el ojiverde se retorcía ferozmente, sobre el piso de madera. Y es que, en realidad, Thor le estaba dando el mejor de los placeres. Incluso, le parecía mucho mejor, que dárselo él mismo, con sus propias manos. Aquello pasaba por la mente de Loki, cuando en una fracción de segundo, su miembro terminó explotando, dentro de la boca de Thor, en un grito mudo, mientras que el ojiazul, aún continuaba estimulándole, tratando de sacar hasta la ultima gota de aquel exquisito néctar, que lo tenía vuelto loco. Y por curioso que pareciera, a pesar de haber terminado, Loki volvió a arquearse, gimiendo suave, y roncamente, liberando una cantidad mínima de semen, pero que claramente, denotaba lo bien que Thor lo había hecho.

Después de haber limpiado con su lengua, todo rastro de líquido espeso, en tanto que Loki recuperaba el aliento, Thor se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del ojiverde, captando inmediatamente su atención, haciéndole abrir los ojos apenas, encontrándolos completamente cristalinos, y aún, mostrando ansias de más. El libido de Loki, al igual que el suyo, no había disminuido, sino que por el contrario, aumentaba en cada segundo que sus alientos chocaban, y sus cuerpos se rozaban. Su hambre de lujuria crecía, con cada mirada insinuante y lasciva. Con cada caricia que Thor dedicaba al fino y sonrosado, rostro de Loki. Quien rodeó la nuca de este, con una mano, atrayéndole para un nuevo enfrentamiento entre sus labios, en tanto que con la otra, hacía que Thor se pegara a su cuerpo, al ir recorriendo el camino hasta mitad de la espalda, donde le hizo bajar, hasta quedar completamente tendido sobre él.

Loki, al sentir el miembro de Thor, presionándose, y rozándose contra él, ronroneó perversamente, comenzando a excitarse, de nueva cuenta. Más aún, al escuchar un gemido ronco, por parte de Thor, y sentir como este, ejercía presión, y se movía, livianamente, contra su cuerpo, dejándole sentir su naciente dureza. No tenía duda, de que los Dioses, habían sido generosos con ellos, al darles una anatomía envidiable, pero estaba completamente seguro, de que la generosidad, se les había pasado con Thor. Aunque eso más que disgustarle, le fascinaba. Y mucho más, ahora, al sentir tan despierto, aquel pedazo de carne, que ansiaba sentir dentro suyo, abriéndose paso, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Haciéndole gritar, y enterrar las uñas en la cama, al tocar lo más intimo de su interior. En verdad necesitaba, y ansiaba sentirlo.

Entonces, Loki pasó la mano, que acariciaba la espalda de Thor, ubicándola sobre el sexo de este, para acariciarle, notando el grosor y longitud, que había adquirido ya, así como lo caliente y palpitante, que se encontraba. Haciendo que el rubio cortara el beso, y liberara un gemido grave, al sentir su virilidad siendo estimulada por el pelinegro, con sus ágiles y delgados dedos.

-¿Y yo...era el sensible, ah?- sonreía a perverso, mirando los labios entre abiertos, de Thor, al tiempo que masajeaba la cabeza de la erección

-Aaah...Loki...sigue así...- movió sus caderas, ayudando a la fricción que Loki había comenzado, sacándole una sonrisa entre divertida y lasciva, al ojiverde

-Hmhm...¿en serio lo quieres?

-Nnhk...¿tu qué crees?...- sonrió, mostrando complacencia, cerrando ligeramente los ojos, y frunciendo el ceño

-Vamos a la cama...aquí está un poco..._duro_...

Loki expresó, ronca, y sensualmente, refiriéndose obviamente, al suelo de madera. Aunque también, lo había dicho con un doble sentido, que a pesar de Thor estar en pleno goce, pudo captar de inmediato, la referencia entre tejida. Por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, ante la clase de cosas que el ojiverde decía, aún estando en ese tipo de condiciones. Pero viéndolo desde el punto de la comodidad, y el confort, tenía razón. El piso de madera, no era un lugar muy adecuado, para continuar, y por lo otro...también tenía la boca llena de razón. Aunque, si la tuviera llena de otra _cosa_, sería mucho mejor.

El ojiverde, lamió con travesura, aquellos labios sonrosados, para luego, sonreír perverso, y con cierto sadismo, e inmediatamente desvanecerse, ante la mirada cómplice de Thor, quien se dispuso a salir de la tina, para reunirse nuevamente con Loki, dentro de la habitación. A los pocos segundos, Thor atravesó la cortina de terciopelo vino, encontrando a Loki de rodillas, sobre la cama, con la dorada luz del sol vespertino, detrás de él, y las manos sobre los muslos, mirándole con lujuria desbordante. Deleitándose con aquella perfecta anatomía, suya. Misma que ahora lucía deliciosamente mojada, de pies a cabeza. Loki miraba, detalladamente, cada músculo tenso, firme, colocado en el lugar exacto. Como esculpido por los mismos Dioses. Las gotas del agua, que momentos atrás cubriera el bronceado cuerpo de Thor, ahora resbalaban grácil, y perversamente, por todo este. Dejando rastro de numerosos caminos acuosos, que terminaban muriendo en el suelo de madera. Loki, definitivamente, estaba embelesado ante tal visión. Y no era para menos.

En ese instante, las esmeraldas insinuantes, de Loki, se encontraron con los zafiros de Thor, quien le observaba totalmente deseoso. Provocando que el libido del ojiverde se encendiera, todavía más, al sentir como aquel ardiente Dios del Trueno, le hacía suyo, tan solo con la mirada. Sin duda, Loki no solo quería percibirlo, sino sentirlo. Y estaba completamente seguro, de que Thor ansiaba lo mismo. Entonces, Thor avanzó, a paso lento, mientras Loki le observaba acercarse, en silencio. Sintiendo como su corazón, palpitaba ansioso, y la excitación le corroía por cada parte del cuerpo. Por otro lado, el ojiazul, tenía unas ganas inmensas de lanzársele encima, pero quería que Loki disfrutara intensamente, tanto, como él mismo lo ansiaba. Así que, utilizando todo el escaso control del que disponía, se limitó a sostenerle la mirada penetrante, en tanto que llegaba hasta la orilla de la cama, y subía a esta. Ubicándose justo frente a Loki, quien le sonreía maliciosa, e insinuantemente.

Una vez que Thor se colocara cerca del ojiverde, le tomó por las caderas, de forma suave, pero firme, acercándose a él, en tanto que Loki le tomaba los brazos, y comenzaba a subir por ellos, en una caricia lenta y sutil. Plasmando una expresión de total placer, combinada con maliciosa travesura, en su rostro sonrosado. Tentando todo aquel camino sinuoso y marcado. Sintiendo la fuerza bruta de aquellos brazos, contenida ahora, debajo de sus manos, mientras que Thor, se deleitaba con aquella acción, sugerente, por parte del ojiverde. El ojiazul, le miraba perdido, embelesado, ensoñado. Como si aquella fuera la primera vez, que alguien le tocaba de esa forma, tan ardiente. Y es que, en cierta forma, así era. Había estado ya, con incontables mujeres, pero con ninguna se había sentido así. Ninguna de ellas, le había mirado con aquellos ojos hambrientos. Ninguna, le había seducido de la forma tan perversa, y deshinibida, en la que Loki lo había hecho. Y tampoco recordaba, que alguna de ellas, le profiriera caricias tan llenas de deseo. Con un toque tal, que sentía la piel quemándose, a su paso, con cada toque de aquellas níveas manos. Así que, no dudaba ni por un segundo, que aquella experiencia con el ojiverde, terminara siendo la mejor de su vida. Y la que tanto había deseado, en toda esta.

Poco después, Loki terminó pasando las manos, por sobre los hombros, rozándole apenas con la yema de los dedos, para luego, rodearle el cuello, con los brazos, al tiempo que se pegaba más al fornido pecho de Thor. Permitiendo que ambos disfrutaran de la humedad y calidez, que despedían. Mientras que el ojiverde, clavaba sus esmeraldas cristalinas en los labios ajenos, y se acercaba a estos, ligeramente, haciendo el deje de querer besarle, pero sin llegar a terminar la acción. Más dibujando una sonrisa burlona, aunque con tintes carnales. En ese momento, el rubio aprovechó para atraer sus caderas, con demanda, hacía él, provocando que ambas erecciones se rozaran, en un contacto placentero. Causando que ambos jadearan, al sentir las puntas friccionándose, al tiempo que Loki se retorcía, livianamente, y Thor alzaba el rostro, fruncido por el placer. Acto seguido, el ojiverde le miró a los ojos, con el fuego encendido en sus esmeraldas, nubladas de lujuria. Entonces, tomó el rostro de Thor, entre sus manos, volviendo a acercar el suyo, aunque esta vez, terminando por besarlo con vehemencia y desespero. Abriendo sus labios, y colando su lengua ansiosa, en busca de la de Thor, quien respondió acariciándole con la punta, para luego, entrelazar ambas. Friccionándose y enredándose. Intercambiando aquella miel adictiva, que les hacía querer más y más, hasta saciar su sed, su necesidad.

El rubio le acariciaba la espalda, con manos ávidas, llenas de fervor desesperante. Llegando hasta la nuca, y de regreso. Una y otra vez, dejando que sus dedos tocaran cada parte mínima. Permitiéndose palpar con toda la mano, aquella divina anatomía, que se estremecía con cada roce de sus manos. Mientras que el pelinegro enredaba sus dedos, ansiosos, entre los cabellos dorados de Thor, y se retorcía en su regazo.

Poco a poco, Loki fue tumbándolo sobre la cama, al ir empujándole, suavemente, con su cuerpo, mientras que Thor se apoyaba con los codos, sobre el colchón. Ayudándose así a bajar, pausadamente, para no interrumpir aquel nuevo contacto húmedo, entre sus bocas. Aunque Loki, también puso de su parte, al sujetar con firmeza, el rostro de Thor, en tanto que sus piernas llevaban la tarea de sostenerle. Pasados algunos segundos, Thor terminó recostado debajo de Loki, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre un almohadón blanco, en tanto que el pelinegro, seguía explorando su boca, con profunda concentración, y se acomodaba a horcajadas, entre la pierna izquierda del rubio, al tiempo que este la flexionaba, ligeramente. En un instante, la mano izquierda de Thor, se encontraba acariciando el muslo de Loki. Subiendo lentamente, por aquella tersa piel. Rozándole, en una caricia sutil, hasta llegar a la cadera, y de regreso. Entre tanto, su diestra, se colocaba sobre la espalda baja, masajeando suavemente, para luego, acariciarle en forma ascendente, siguiendo el camino medio, de la espina dorsal, hasta llegar a la nuca. Misma que tomó con firmeza, entre tejiendo sus dedos con aquellos cabellos, ligeramente largos, y negros como la noche. Ladeando un poco el rostro, en busca de tornar el beso más profundo, y ardiente.

Loki tenía la mano izquierda, sobre el cuello de Thor, mientras que la otra, se había desplazado un poco más abajo, justo sobre el pectoral, a la altura del corazón, logrando palpar los latidos acelerados, que hacían agitarse al pecho portentoso, que tenía debajo suyo. Pero no era más que el reflejo de lo que él mismo sentía, y eso le encendía más, todavía. La boca del pelinegro, devoraba con gula y hambre, la de Thor, quien no se quedaba atrás, al tratar de saciar su sed irrefrenable por Loki. Ambos enfrentaban sus lenguas, dentro del par de tibias cavidades, en busca del dominio, en busca de supremacía. De extasis. Jadeaban ansiosos, y desesperados. Tocaban y rozaban sus cuerpos, buscando el mayor placer. Buscando arder, uno en brazos del otro, hasta quedar totalmente consumidos por la pasión y el deseo.

Duraron varios minutos, comiéndose a besos, hasta que el aire tuvo que obligarlos a separarse, dejándoles con la respiración más que agitada, los ojos cristalinos y nublados, los labios de un rojo carmesí, haciendo juego con las mejillas sonrosadas, y una abrumante sensación de estar flotando en el vacío. Aunque aquel estado de ligero _agotamiento_, no fue impedimento para que Loki recorriera la orilla del mentón, y lamiera perverso. Siguiendo el contorno, hasta hundirse en el cuello de Thor. Mordisqueando y succionando, aquella piel bronceada. Provocando que el ojiazul jadeara, y presionara su nuca, incitándole a seguir, al masajear con intensidad, causando que el ojiverde gimiera, debido a lo excitado que se encontraba, y a que esa parte de su cuerpo, era una de las más sensibles al tacto.

-Oh, Loki...

Thor gimió, suavemente, cerrando los ojos, al sentir la piel de su cuello, siendo estimulada con ahínco, por el pelinegro, mientras que este friccionaba su pecho, intencionalmente, sobre el ajeno. Al igual que su miembro se rozaba, de forma sutil, contra el muslo del rubio.

-¿Sabías que...esto es lo que he soñado cada noche, desde que dejé de ser un niño inocente?

El ojiverde susurró jadeante, y lujuriosamente, en su oído, provocando que Thor pasara saliva con nervio, y experimentara sus sentidos desfallecer, al sentir aquel aliento caliente, emanando de entre los labios de Loki.

-Cada noche...te siento, en mi cama...

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar lento, en forma ascendente. Desde el vientre de Thor, imprimiendo cierta presión, pasando por las costillas, hasta llegar al pecho, donde palpó por encima de los pezones, para luego retroceder, rasguñando los pectorales. Haciendo que Thor respirar agitado.

-...estás besándome...tocándome...reclamándome tuyo, una y otra vez, como si no hubiera un mañana...

El pelinegro, lamió perversamente el oído, con la punta de su lengua, causando que el ojiazul echara atrás la cabeza, y tensara la quijada, ahogando un gemido agudo en su garganta, al tiempo que enterraba los dedos en los costados de Loki, quien gimió excitado.

-Ya no es más un sueño, Thor...quiero que lo hagas...Todo lo que haces conmigo, en sueños, quiero que lo hagas ahora...aquí, en tu cama...

Lentamente, Loki fue bajando, repartiendo caricias con sus labios entre abiertos, por el camino en descenso, llegando al pecho. Dejando que sus labios repartieran suaves besos, por cada parte en la que se aventuraban, mientras que sus manos, yacían sobre el colchón, a los costados de Thor, y este mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar. Permitiéndose sentir, todo lo que ansiaba tener de Loki, desde tiempo atrás.

Entre tanto, el pelinegro seguía descendiendo por aquel camino extasiante. Pasando por sobre el abdomen, y vientre. Haciendo el deje de querer morderle, pero solo dejando que los dientes le pasaran por encima de la piel, tratando de formar pequeños surcos. Provocando que Thor se retorciera, y emitiera un ronco gemido, al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza, y apretaba los ojos, abriendo las piernas como reflejo, mientras estrujaba las sábanas entre sus dedos. Por otro lado, Loki se recreaba, golosamente, pasando la lengua por sobre los músculos protuberantes, que saltaban a la vista. Lamía, delineando las divisiones entre cada músculo. Ejercía presión, con la punta de su lengua, sobre la piel abultada, ocasionando que Thor jadeara entrecortadamente, y su cuerpo comenzara a cubrirse de un brillo celestial, a causa del sudor que emanaba por sus poros, al tiempo que rogaba internamente, por que Loki dejara de ponerle tanta dedicación, a aquella dulce agonía, y siguiera el camino. Cosa que no tardó en suceder.

Al poco tiempo, el ojiverde avanzó, un poco más, al notar que su pecho ya rozaba la erección de Thor. Por lo que se irguió, ligeramente, para acomodarse, y ubicarse entre las piernas del rubio, ante la mirada ansiosa, y expectante, de este. Instantes después, Loki colocó sus manos a los costados del rubio, al tiempo que Thor abría un poco más las piernas, provocando que Loki sonriera de medio lado, en pose divertida, al percibir lo ansioso que el ojiazul se encontraba. Casi de inmediato, el ojiverde se agachó, mirando con deseo carnal, aquella extensión de piel, que se encontraba erguida y enroscada, al cuerpo del ojiazul, para luego, regalarle una lamida lenta y tortuosa, al tiempo que le miraba con lujuria desbordante. Escuchándole jadear, mientras sonreía perverso.

Entonces, Loki acercó su rostro, dejando que la punta de su lengua pasara, lentamente, desde los pliegues de los testículos, hasta la cabeza del pene, donde hizo caricias lascivas, clavando la mirada en el ojiazul, quien le sontenía la misma, al igual que contenía el aliento, y mantenía los labios entre abiertos. Sintiendo morir de placer. Más aún, cuando la ágil lengua de Loki, pasó por sobre aquella abertura central, ejerciendo liviana presión, en cada fricción, causándole un espasmo demasiado intenso, que le hizo arquearse totalmente, mientras estrujaba la sábana de seda roja, y gemía, ahogadamente. Al tiempo que el líquido pre-seminal, comenzaba a salir, livianamente, por aquel orificio. Mismo que Loki, lamía goloso y lujurioso.

Pasados unos cuantos segundos, de tortuosas lamidas placenteras, Loki tomó la base del miembro, con la mano derecha, para mantenerlo firme, y succionó la punta de este. Apresándola perversa, y deliciosamente, entre sus labios. Dándole una liviana mordida, causando que Thor gimiera en tono grave, y cerrara fuertemente los ojos, ante la mirada complacida de Loki. Casi al instante, el pelinegro comenzó a bajar, lentamente, introduciendo la erección, en su boca, haciéndolo realmente un tormento placentero, para Thor. Era lento, demasiado lento, como si el ojiverde creyera que se romper a si lo hacía en un solo movimiento. Pero había deseado aquello, por tanto tiempo, que quería disfrutarlo, lo más posible, al igual que deseaba que Thor lo hiciera, junto con él.

Era claro, que Loki no podía con todo aquel monumento a la virilidad, pero si que había logrado engullir poco más de la mitad. Aunque eso poco le importaba a Thor, pues mientras fuera Loki, quien lo hiciera, no ten íqueja alguna. Entonces, Loki comenzó a subir y bajar, con suma lentitud, y parsimonia. Desplazándose desde la mitad, del falo, hasta la punta, aunque sin llegar a sacarla del todo, de su boca, en un trayecto lascivo, y angustiosamente placentero. En tanto que Thor jadeaba, y emitía suaves gemidos, y suspiros entrecortados, mientras rasguñaba la sábana, a sus costados, y clavaba sus zafiros vidriosos, sobre aquel que le daba el mejor de los goces, con aquella boca tan hábil. Tan complacientemente hábil.

La mano derecha de Loki, sujetaba con firmeza, la base de la erección, mientras su boca succionaba, una y otra vez, plasmando en su rostro sonrosado, y aperlado, una satisfacción brutal, que lo hacían verse demasiado irreal y perverso. Como si fuera a él mismo, a quien le estuviesen estimulando, de aquella forma tan deliciosa, en lugar de ser él, quien estuviese haciéndolo a alguien más. A cada succión, el ceño de Loki se fruncía, morbosamente, denotando lo placentera que le resultaba aquella labor. Gemía y jadeaba, aún con aquel trozo de carne, dentro de su boca, sintiéndole endurecerse y palpitar, humedecerse, poco a poco, mientras le seguía engullendo, sin parar. Por otro lado, Thor sentía desfallecer, al experimentar como la boca de Loki, le daba placer con tanta dedicación. Con tanto fervor, y goce, que ni siquiera la mejor de las felaciones, que le había dado una mujer, se podía llegar a comparar con el placer que experimentaba, a manos de Loki.

En un instante, Thor se vió necesitado de verle a la cara. Desesperado por contemplar, aquellas expresiones perversas y lujuriosas, plasmarse en su fino rostro. Por lo que tomó a Loki por la nuca, haciendo que este le mirara, acción a la que el pelinegro respondió, al instante, sin dejar de succionar. Aunque ahora lo hacía poco menos profundo, pero con las mismas ganas. Loki le clavó la mirada penetrante y vidriosa, nublada por un deseo desenfrenado, con las pupilas dilatadas, y el rubor en sus mejillas, completamente encendido, mientras le acariciaba la ingle, con la mano derecha. Provocando que Thor se endureciera, aún más, al tiempo que este, tornaba más intenso el agarre, en la nuca de Loki. Terminando por contagiarle de su goce, pues el ojiverde, emitió un suave gemido ronco, que chocó contra el falo sensible, para luego, hacer que la cabeza del miembro, pegara contra su paladar, al presionar con la lengua. Causando que Thor gimiera, de forma grave, logrando sentir el pre-seminal, saliendo de forma más constante, mezclándose con su saliva, mientras comenzaba a succionar aquel líquido tibio. Provocando una sensación demasiado extasiante para ambos.

-Aaagh...Loki...Loki, espera...

Thor pidió entre jadeos, retirando apresurado, el rostro de Loki, de su entrepierna, al notar que estaba a punto de correrse. Haciendo que el ojiverde truncara la gloriosa felación, y liberara de su cautiverio, a aquel miembro palpitante, mientras respiraba agitado, con el ceño fruncido, un tanto intrigado y confuso, a la par que un fino hilillo de saliva, mezclada con semen, resbalaba por la comisura de su boca, entreabierta. Ante esto, Thor le atrajo para limpiar con su lengua, aquellos residuos blanquesinos, y luego, tomó sus labios entre los suyos, por un corto lapso, permitiéndose probar un poco de su misma esencia, que ya comenzaba a impregnar el interior de la cálida boca de Loki.

-Dentro de ti...- susurró contra los labios del pelinegro, haciendo que este sonriera pícaramente

-¿Ansioso...?- expresó jadeante

-Demasiado...- sonrió lascivamente

Dicho esto, Thor se incorporó, a modo de quedar sentado, sobre la cama, al tiempo que Loki se recorría, quedando de rodillas, sobre la misma. Estuvo a punto de recostarse sobre el colchón, con la espalda contra este, una vez que Thor se hiciera a un lado, cuando el rubio le detuvo, susurrándole lascivamente al oído, que esperara, mientras tomaba el almohadón blanco, y lo colocaba frente a él. Inmediatamente, Loki entendió lo que Thor tramaba, por lo que no pudo evitar mirarle con cierta diversión, aunque claramente fascinado por la idea.

Entonces, Loki se colocó a horcajadas, sobre la almohada, para luego recostarse, delicadamente, sobre ella, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo, cayera sobre el largo de aquella suave superficie, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suave jadeo de satisfacción, un tanto ronco, al sentir su erección, siendo apresada contra la almohada. Haciéndole cerrar los ojos, y fruncir el ceño, de forma exquisita, denotando el placer que experimentaba. Por otro lado, Thor estaba en verdad al borde del extasis. Le miraba, y aún no lo creía. Lo tenía ahí, justo frente a él. Total, y completamente expuesto. Su cuerpo, su alma, todo. Estaba dispuesto, solo para él. Su erección palpitaba desesperada, al igual que su libido se desbordaba, después de observar aquello, por lo que ya no podía permanecer más tiempo sin actuar. Menos aún, al notar, como las piernas de Loki se abrían, un poco más, al tiempo que alzaba, ligeramente, las caderas, y le miraba lujuriosamente, por el rabillo del ojo, derecho, dándole la señal de que podía comenzar cuando quisiera. Momento que no pensó en demorar más.

Thor se posicionó al instante, detrás de Loki, acomodándose entre sus piernas, colocando ambas manos a los costados de este, dejando que su erección rozara la entrada del ojiverde, mientras Loki respiraba nervioso, y aferraba los dedos a la almohada, creyendo que lo haría en ese mismo instante. Aunque Thor, no fue directamente a lo que tenía en mente, como idea principal. El ojiazul, pegó su cuerpo al del pelinegro, recargando totalmente su pecho, contra la espalda de este. Llevando su rostro a la nuca del ojiverde, donde retiró un poco el cabello azabache, y depositó un dulce beso, sobre la piel, haciendo que Loki soltara un quedo suspiro, para luego, morder y succionar, provocando que Loki se irguiera, ligeramente, y gimiera, mientras apretaba las manos contra la tela del almohadón. Thor, entonces, comenzó a repartir besos, y caricias húmedas, por toda la espalda, escuchando al ojiverde jadeante, en cada caricia que le profería. Descendiendo hasta llegar a la parte donde el camino a la gloria empieza. Una vez ahí, Thor separó los glúteos de Loki, ocasionando que este respirara más nerviosa, y pesadamente, que antes, al pensar que esta vez, ser a definitivo. Pero lo que sintió, fue algo menos grande y demandante, que un falo abriéndose paso. Se trataba de la lengua de Thor. Quien le hizo pegar un grito ahogado, al masajear su entrada, y un poco más allá, llegando al perineo. Donde le rozó con la punta de la lengua, de forma tal, que el cuerpo de Loki se estremeció, en un espasmo glorioso, que le hizo gemir de forma aguda, y experimentar un tipo de frío ardiente, recorriéndole toda la piel.

Las caricias que Thor le dedicaba, con la punta de su lengua, en aquel lugar, continuaron por algunos segundos más, en tanto que Loki se retorcía extasiado, para luego, volver a centrar su atención en la entrada del ojiverde. Donde succionó un poco, y terminó por introducirse, de una sola vez, acarreándole un sollozo entre lastimero y placentero, acompañado de un estremecimiento interno, que le hizo apresar aquel órgano húmedo y tibio, al tiempo que Thor gruñía complacido, y presionaba sus glúteos.

Su lengua entraba y salía, asegurándose de rozar las paredes internas con la punta de esta, causando que el ojiverde se removiera, suavemente, y jadeara, para luego, sentir como los movimientos de aquella lengua, en su interior, se tornaban circulares, comenzando a dilatarle. Un par de minutos, fueron suficientes, a consideración del ojiazul. Aunque más que haber adecuado el lugar, lo necesario, eran sus ansias mortales, las que ya no podían soportar más. Así que, retiró su lengua de la entrada, delicadamente, haciendo que Loki emitiera un quedo gemido, y respirara pesadamente, al intuir que esta vez, ser a el momento. No hubo palabras de por medio, solo acciones. Aunque en el estado en el que ambos se encontraban, era realmente, o casi imposible, que articularan alguna frase previa, y sobre todo, coherente. Pero sinceramente, a ninguno le era prioridad el decir algo, en aquel momento. Más sin en cambio, lo que querían era sentir, y expresar con hechos, lo que no podían expresar con frases, en esos instantes.

En ese momento, Loki se aferró a la almohada, en tanto que trataba de relajar aquel lugar, y el cuerpo en su totalidad, para que el acto fuera lo menos incómodo, en un inicio, mientras que Thor se posicionaba de rodillas, entre las piernas del ojiverde, y se masturbaba, para que su miembro estuviese un poco más lubricado, y así, ayudar a que la penetración, no doliera tanto. Una vez, ambos listos, Thor hizo más espacio, al separar el glúteo izquierdo, con la mano, dejando expuesta la entrada de Loki, y tomó su erección con la mano derecha. La acercó, rozando la entrada con la punta, provocando que el pelinegro jadeara nervioso, y sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. El ojiazul, tomó entonces su miembro, con firmeza, y comenzó a entrar en Loki, de forma lenta. Haciendo que la estrecha cavidad se dilatara, un poco más, cada vez, conforme iba abriéndose paso, al tiempo que el cuerpo del ojiverde se tensaba, por completo, y rechinaba los dientes, al igual que estrujaba la tela del amohadón, entre sus manos, mientras plasmaba una expresión dolosa, en su rostro aperlado. Con los ojos apretados, mostrando las pestañas ligeramente humedecidas, por las lágrimas y el sudor, en tanto que trataba de acallar los quejidos lastimeros, que de vez en cuando, escapaban de entre sus labios.

Entre tanto, Thor soltaba su miembro, al sentirlo dentro, para separar el glúteo derecho, igual que había hecho con el izquierdo, momentos atrás, mientras iba enterrándose, cada vez más en él. Jadeaba, al sentir la calidez, en su interior. Gemía, gruñía, al notar como las paredes internas se cerraban al rededor de su miembro, en cada deslizamiento, provocándole tortuosos espasmos placenteros. Era tan estrecho, tan caliente, y lujuriosamente excitante, que no tardó mucho para terminar introduciéndose de lleno, en su interior. Emitiendo varios jadeos, mientras cerraba los ojos, y echaba la cabeza ligeramente atrás, al experimentar las intensas oleadas de placer, recorrer su cuerpo. En verdad, era el único, y aquella estrechez ardiente, se lo confirmaba. Por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción, ante el hecho de saber que Loki seguía siendo virgen, a pesar de su comportamiento lascivo, con más de medio Asgard. Y que le había elegido a él, para ser el primero. El único, que podía poseerlo, y hacerlo suyo, cuantas veces quisiera...por toda la eternidad.

Por otro lado, Loki aún se mantenía tenso y rígido. Con los ojos cerrados, fuertemente, y la respiración dificultosa. Tratando de acostumbrar a su cuerpo, al grosor de Thor. Inmediatamente, el ojiazul volvió a abrir los ojos, soltó los glúteos del ojiverde, y tomó sus caderas, para luego, agacharse hasta su espalda, al escuchar livianos quejidos por parte de este. En un acto por mitigar la punzante incomodidad, Thor besó los hombros de Loki, llendo de lado a lado, para luego, besar y morder su nuca, y cuello, al tiempo que colaba su mano derecha, por debajo del cuerpo de Loki, atrapando su miembro, y arreglándoselas para masajear la punta, en tanto que con la otra mano, se apoyaba contra el colchón.

Poco a poco, Loki fue cediendo, a los estímulos, dejando que el goce comenzara a invadirle, nuevamente, hasta que él mismo fue quien movió las caderas, en busca de contacto. Thor, al notar aquello como una señal para continuar, esbozo una liviana sonrisa, y se incorporó, no sin antes robarle un beso cálido al ojiverde. En cuanto hubo quedado nuevamente de rodillas, el ojiazul volvió a tomar las caderas de Loki, con intensidad, y comenzó a embestirle suave, y delicadamente. Lento y profundo. A un ritmo parsimonioso, casi cadencioso, causando que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño en una agonía placentera, y entreabriera los labios, ahogando un gemido entre doloso y gozoso. Entre más sentía aquella erección caliente, deslizarse dentro de él, más comenzaba a olvidarse del dolor inicial, para darle paso al placer lujurioso, que emanaba de su interior, cada vez que Thor se hundía en él. Al poco tiempo, Loki dejó de mostrarse tenso, para soltarse por completo, dejándose abrazar por el calor sofocante, y las ansias carnales que le envolvían sin piedad. Estrujaba la almohada entre sus dedos, se erguía y arqueaba, alzaba la cabeza, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, o los cubría por completo, con los párpados, al tiempo que gemía su nombre, una y otra vez.

-Thor...nnnnh...aaah...

-Aaah...nhk...si...Loki...

Loki apresaba, deliciosamente, aquel miembro, en su interior. Causando que Thor gruñera, y mordiera su labio inferior, al tiempo que tornaba los movimientos más ansiosos, más frenéticos. Tanto, que la punta de su erección, llegó a tocar aquel punto intimo de Loki, que le hizo arquearse y gemir, intensamente, para luego, abrazarse a la almohada mientras se friccionaba contra esta, al no poder tocarse él mismo. El ojiverde movía las caderas, al ritmo acelerado que Thor había marcado, buscando el mayor contacto posible, en tanto que el rubio, enterraba los dedos en su piel, así como él mismo se enterraba fieramente en Loki. Observándole retorcerse, contonearse, contraerse. Deleitándose al mirar su aperlada espalda agitarse, producto del placer, igual que un río salvaje. Por lo que sus manos, ahora se encontraban sobre aquélla nívea y húmeda piel, acariciándole con intensidad. Llendo desde la parte baja, donde podía ver su miembro entrar y salir, constantemente, hasta los hombros, donde le masajeaba y presionaba.

De pronto, las paredes internas, comenzaron a contraerse de forma mucho más constante, anunciando lo inevitable. Loki, rebasado por las olas de placer, tan intensas, no pudo seguirle el ritmo a Thor, más sin en cambio, permitió que su propio cuerpo actuara, cerrándose más y más contra el ojiazul. Provocando que este gimiera ronco, y jadeara, para luego, dejar que su cuerpo descansara completamente sobre Loki. Fundiendo su espalda con su pecho, y hundiéndose más en él, mientras se aferraba, fieramente, a su cadera, con la mano izquierda. Alzándole, ligeramente, para mantenerle lo más unido a él, que pudiera, en tanto que se apoyaba en el colchón, con el brazo derecho. Haciendo que las embestidas fueran más profundas, e intensas. Tornándolas desesperadas, ansiosas, y gloriosas

Gemidos, jadeos, ruidos acuosos, producto del sudor, y sustancias calientes, que evocaban al más puro de los placeres, invadían aquella habitación, revestida por la textura de la caída del atardecer. El golpeteo de ambos cuerpos, moviéndose juntos, culminando un acto carnal, pero a la vez, un acto de entrega único, verdadero. Un acto pasional, pero que en el fondo, denotaba algo más que solo sexo.

Segundo a segundo, el miembro de Thor, se endurecía, casi al punto de estallar. Palpitaba, se humedecía, cada vez más, al sentir que el interior de Loki estaba por completo cerrado, sobre él, y este a su vez, se retorcía, debajo suyo. Gemía, sollozaba, pegaba sus caderas a él, mientras se friccionaba contra la almohada, que tenía aprisionada entre sus dedos. El calor se intensificaba, mientras ardían en la cama. El fuego les consumía, y lo querían así. Lo necesitaban, desesperadamente. Lo buscaban, hasta que después de unas cuantas embestidas más, Loki terminó corriéndose intensamente, sobre la almohada, al tiempo que soltaba un gemido sonoro, y apresaba brutalmente el miembro de Thor, dentro de sí. Quien con esa acción, por parte del ojiverde, no pudo contenerse más, y acabó derramándose dentro de Loki, al mismo tiempo, junto con un gemido grave, y echando la cabeza atrás. Dejando que este, sintiera todo ese calor, toda esa tibieza de su esencia, siendo expulsada, fieramente, dentro de él. Llenándole. Sofocándole. Saciándole.

Poco después, Thor soltó su cuerpo, aún pegado al dorso de Loki, respirando agitadamente, mientras su tibio aliento, chocaba contra la nuca del ojiverde, al tener su rostro descansando sobre aquel lugar, y mantenía los ojos cerrados. No pensando en otra cosa, que no fuera aquel extasis que acababa de experimentar. Entre tanto, Loki no distaba de encontrarse en la misma situación, que Thor. Con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recobrar el aliento, al tiempo que se dejaba abrazar por el momento de goce, y la calidez del cuerpo de Thor, a sus espaldas. Sintiendo como su aliento agitado, chocaba contra su piel, y su pecho se inflaba, una y otra vez, contra su espalda. Al poco tiempo, y después de haber regulado un poco la respiración, Thor besó el hombro derecho de Loki, haciendo que este entreabriera los ojos, para luego, incorporarse, y abandonar la cavidad. Deslizando suavemente hacia afuera, su sexo, mientras Loki fruncía, ligeramente, el ceño, y emitía una clase de mohín ronroneante, provocando que el ojiazul sonriera divertido. Puesto que obviamente, Loki quería mantenerlo dentro, un poco más. Así que, para darle un poco de _gusto_, Thor se introdujo nuevamente, de un solo tajo, provocando que Loki gruñera, y se arqueara, para luego, retraerse y salir por completo, ante la mirada entre quejumbrosa y ansiosa, del ojiverde. Misma que al instante se tornó cómplice, contagiando al rubio.

Una vez completamente fuera, Thor se tendió boca arriba, al lado derecho de Loki, mientras que este permanecía sobre el almohadón, a un nivel poco más alto que Thor. Ambos seguían sin articular palabra alguna, solo se miraban fijamente. Diciéndose todo, y a la vez nada, con la mirada. Hasta que Thor alzó la mano derecha, y rozó apenas la mejilla sonrosada, de Loki, haciendo que este sonriera livianamente, y cerrara los ojos, por breves instantes. En tanto que el ojiazul le miraba aún embelesado. Mirarlo antes, durante, y después de haberle hecho suyo, le parecía algo tan irreal. Tan imposible. Como si aquello no fuese nada, más que otro de sus incontables sueños eróticos, donde le tomaba a placer. Pero aquello sin duda, era total, y plenamente real. Tan real, como el hecho de poder sentir su piel. Su aliento...su interior.

-¿Hacerlo conmigo, te dejó sin habla?

Loki expresó, de un momento a otro, tomando por sorpresa a Thor. El ojiverde, abrió los ojos para mirarle, con cierta travesura, mientras tomaba la mano de este, que delineaba su rostro. Jugaba acariciándole, y entrelazando su mano, con la suya, en tanto que el rubio sonreía, ligeramente, tratando de articular alguna frase coherente. Aunque, en realidad, su coherencia, y todo lo que pudo haber pensado para decirle, se desvaneció en su mente como el alcohol, expuesto a la intemperie, al ver aquel rostro, aún ruborizado, y con esa expresión insinuante, todavía rondando sus finas facciones.

-Digamos que...superó mis expectativas- sonrió, con falsa arrogancia, causando que Loki plasmara diversión en su rostro, con un toque pícaro y socarrón

-¿Tan bueno fue?

-Si te digo que creí estar en el Valhalla, ¿que dirías?- le miró sugestivo

-Hm...diría que fue...- inquirió ronco, haciendo una breve pausa, dedicándole una mirada lasciva, recorriéndole desde la entrepierna, hasta volver a topar aquel par de zafiros - ...glorioso...

-Jeh, si...lo fue

Thor reafirmó, con una sonrisa de medio lado, clavando la mirada, fijamente, en los labios de Loki. El ojiverde, no pudo evitar imitar el gesto del ojiazul, para luego, deslizarse por sobre la almohada, acariciando el pecho de Thor, hasta posarse, nuevamente, sobre el cuerpo de este. Quien le atrajo por el cuello, para besarlo, mientras que Loki, aventaba el almohadón a cualquier sitio, y dejaba que el rubio le fuera volcando, suavemente, hasta dejarlo sobre la cama. Dispuestos a continuar su propio día, de desvelo eufórico. Dispuestos a compartir una velada intima, y larga, hasta el amanecer. Faltos de alimento y vino. Aislados de la música festiva, pero que no necesitaban manjares reales, para calmar su apetito, ni tampoco ansiaban el licor, para saciar su sed. Mucho menos, les era falto el sonido, ni el ritmo de la música, para dejar que sus cuerpos danzaran, en un baile ardiente, que les quemaba hasta las mismas entra as. Haciéndoles gozar, de aquel extasis apasionado. De aquella tarde en que los deseos, y las ansias, parecían no extinguirse, junto con el sol, mientras iban cayendo rendidos, en cada encuentro, solo para volver a revivir la pasión, con una sola mirada. Caían, y volvían a enfrentarse, una y otra vez, dispuestos a sucumbir, ante aquel para so en llamas, al que se rendían, en busca de tocar la gloria misma. En busca de ser envueltos, por un glorioso atardecer.

**...Fin...**

**Notas finales:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen?...Definitivamente, creo que si son las hormonas xD...En fin, gracias por pasar a leer este nuevo divague, con este par de Dioses nórdicos porno *w*...Creó que volvió a quedar un tanto larguito, como el anterior one shot, pero es que la inspiración trajo un montón de ideas, y tuve que dar rienda suelta jeje...Ojalá haya sido de su agrado, y si no...pues lo siento mucho xD...Bien, pues cuídense, descansen, y sueñen Thorki, y como ya aprendí la lección, no vuelvo a decir cuando regreso por aquí, por que no soy muy "efectiva" jeje...Pero de que volveré, eso no lo duden ;)...Saludos, y que el Thorki seaaaaaa...


End file.
